Kumpulan Oneshot Keluarga Namikaze
by KucingPerak
Summary: Update!  "Jangan nangis! Cengeng banget seh loe!" bentak kakaknya lagi di deket telinga Naruto. "Yang pantes cengeng cuman anak cewek! Kalo elo cowok… DIEM!"
1. Matematika oh Matematika

KP: Halo again, pemirsa…

New story, neh!

Di story ini tokoh utamanya r Namikaze family, yaitu Naruto (adek), Kyuubi (kakak), Kushina (nyokap), n Minato (bokap).

Sebenernya nih story rada terkait or bisa juga dibilang prequel-nya fic Hero apa Heroine-ku sih. Cuman MinaKushiKyuuNaru masih tinggal bareng sebagai Namikaze-family. Tapi, nggak usah baca itu n langsung baca yang ini juga bisa, koq. (Oh, don't worry. Fic HaH itu masih kuterusin juga, koq)

Oh iya, fic ini lebih bersifat family. Heheh… . Tiba-tiba jadi pengen nulis fic yang sifatnya lebih 'ringan' n 'soft'

* * *

**Warning: Typo, gak terikat EYD, bahasa kasar, etc yang ngelanggar peraturan (?). Orang yang gampang terpengaruh jangan baca ini (?)**

**Desclaimer: Plis, deh. Kalo Naruto punyaku ngapain juga aku nulis fanfic di sini, huh?**

**Naruto punyanya Kishimoto Masashi-sensei! Bukan sodara kembarnya, Kishimoto Seishi-sensei itu. Dia mah mangaka Blazer Drive! (*gak ada yang nanya*). Ah? Tapi si Daichi, tokoh utama Blazer Drive mirip seorang Uchiha, deh… (*sekali lagi gak ada yang nanya*). Hebat duo-Kishimoto ini! (*dibungkam*)  


* * *

**

**~Matematika oh Matematikaaa…~**

**.**

**.**

Namikaze Mansion…

Di sebuah kamar di lantai 4…

"Malu-maluin aja loe! Apa susahnya sih pelajaran matematika kelas 5? Masa yang begini aja dapat nol!" Seorang wanita berambut merah panjang keliatan nampar-nampar sebuah halaman buku tulis di atas meja, sebuah buku yang isinya banyak coretan merah plus satu angka nol gede di sudutnya. "Apa kata dunia kalo tau anak sulung seorang detektif handal Kushina dapet nol, haaaaa!" Mata ijonya nge-death glare sang pemilik buku. Di mulut wanita tsb bertengger sebuah batang permen loli cola yg udah habis.

"Bodo amat ama apa kata dunia!" sahut seorang anak kecil yang dimarahin tadi. "Gue benci matematika!" serunya seraya turun dari kursi belajarnya, mo lari. "Tunggu, Ninetails!" Kushina narik belakang kaos hitam bergambar mobil yang dikenakan tuh anak SD. Anak tsb balik nge-death glare sang nyokap dengan mata merahnya yang tajem. "Nama gue Kyuubi, bukan Ninetails! Emangnya gue Pokemon!"

"Nama Pokemon tuh Ninetales, bukan Ninetails! Gimana si loe!"

"Ack! Masa bodo!"

Kushina narik kembali putra sulungnya itu supaya balik duduk di atas meja belajar. Anak pertamanya ini emang selalu bermasalah. Di sekolah suka berantem. Selain bikin anak lain di kelasnya nangis, dia juga pernah bikin guru yang ngajar sampe nangis! Kushina sering banget dipanggil ke sekolah gara-gara ini. Sekarang ini, lagi… dapet nol dalam pelajaran Matematika. Bukannya ngejawab soal, nih anak malah ngegambarin buku pelajarannya dengan gambar muka jelek sang guru MTK. Ya jelas dapet nol, lah!

Pas ditanya kenapa dia njawab begitu, Kyuubi cuman bilang: 'Gue nggak ngerti n nggak peduli!'

"Hhh… masih mending kalo elo ngerti. Tapi…" Kushina mijit-mijit dahi. "Ah, sudahlah. Ayo sini gue ajarin."

"Nggak mau. Nggak minat!"

"Heh! Matematika tuh penting, tau!"

"Gue nggak mau belajar matematikaaaa!" Kyuubi ngamuk ngelempar buku-buku MTKnya ke sana kemari, sampe salah satunya mengenai muka Kushina. Tentu aja wanita tsb marah. Dia bukan tipe ibu yang penyabar, sih…

"Dasar… ANAK NAKAL!"

KucingPerak

Ngedenger suara ribut-ribut dari lantai atas barusan Minato jadi ngedongak, cemas. Perhatian aktor laga ini lalu kembali teralih ke arah guncangan kecil dari sudut lengan kaos pendeknya yang ditarik dikit. Dia menatap big blue eyes yang oh so innocent plus cute dari sang putra bungsu yang tiga bulan lagi bakal genap 6 tahun, Naruto.

"Papa… Kyuu dimarahin Mama lagi, ya…?" Bocah blonde bermata biru tadi keliatan cemas. Beda jauh ama ekspresi gambar Smile di kaos putihnya. Padahal barusan dia keliatan ceria banget pas nyusun mainan kereta api berserta relnya ama Minato. Kini ayah-anak itu emang tengah berada di tengah-tengah miniatur mainan Kereta api lengkap ama rel n lampunya , juga pohon-pohonan plus stasiun kecil. Mereka sendiri yang menyusunnya. Walau pun kebanyakan Minato yang merakitnya, coz Naruto-kecil masih belum cukup kreatif.

Ditatap dengan mata tsb, Minato mau nggak mau jadi senyum. "Kenapa, Naru-chan? Cemas ama kakaknya, ya…?" tanyanya, mangku sang anak.

"Um…" Anak tadi mengangguk, kecil. "Kasian Kyuu…"

"Kasian? Bukannya dia sering bikin Naru-chan nangis…?" tanya Minato lagi, masih senyum. Naruto keliatan cemberut. "Tapi… Kyuu nggak nakal mulu, koq…". Pria tampan tadi nyengir ngedengernya. Dia lalu meluk bocah di pangkuannya itu. Dagunya digesekkin ke puncak kepala Naruto, gemas. "Hmm, Naru-chan sayang kakak, ya…? Anak baik…" katanya, nepuk-nepuk kepala sang bungsu.

Kedua blondie itu senyum, bikin para maid yang kebetulan lewat sana ikutan senyum ngeliat ayah anak tsb. Dua orang itu bagaikan sebuah lukisan mahal aja, deh. Udah cakep, baik hati lagi. Beda jauh ama yang dua lagi, Kushina n Kyuubi. Nyonya besar n tuan muda sulung mereka itu meski sebenernya juga baik, tapi sama-sama emosional!

KucingPerak

Kyuubi, bocah yang bagaikan Minato-mini itu, kecuali untuk warna rambutnya yang agak kemerahan n juga warna matanya yang merah, kini tengah diiket di kursi belajarnya pake ikat pinggang. Meski kedua tangan n kakinya bebas, doi tetep gak bisa bangkit karna perutnya tertahan ama bagian belakang kursi gara-gara diliket ama benda tadi. Tentu aja sang nyokap yang ngiket dia di sana.

"Pokoknya elo nggak boleh main sebelum nih PR selesai." Ucap Kushina, di belakangnya. "Ayo, kerjakan!" tunjuknya, ke sepuluh soal essay MTK di buku teks. Barusan dia ditelpon ama guru Mateknya si Kyuubi, ngingetin kalo tuh anak ada PR. Anak sulungnya ini emang selalu males ngerjain PR, sih!

"Sampe diingetin ama gurunya sendiri… ini bener-bener malu-maluin…" keluh Kushina sambil mijit-mijit dahinya yang berkedut, kesal.

"Udah gue bilang, gue nggak mau! Gue nggak ngertiiii!" protes Kyuubi, berusaha ngebuka ikatan di perutnya.

Gagal.

Simpul inti n klep-nya ada di belakang perutnya sih! Jadi emang susah dibuka.

"Heh! Elo nggak ngerti karna nggak mau ngerti! Makanya dingertiin, dong! Pas gue jelasin juga loe malah nyanyi-nyanyi gaje! Elo sama sekali nggak mau ngedengerin penjelasan! Padahal IQ loe lumayan bagus! Tapi kemalasan loe itu bikin bego, tau!"

"Gue nggak mau ngertiin karna gue emang nggak suka matematika! I HATE MATH! Musti berapa kali gue bilangin sih supaya loe paham, Kushina?"

"Bukan 'Kushina', tapi 'Mama'! Yang sopan ama nyokap loe sendiri!"

'Tok, tok'

Kedengaran suara ketukan halus di pintu kamar Kyuubi yang dibuka.

"Wah, waah… Kyuu-chan. Masih aja nggak suka matematika, ya…?" Minato dateng sambil ngegendong Naruto di pundaknya. "Kushi-chan juga… tetep aja emosional kayaq biasa kalo ngadepin dia… Haha!" Pria te-es-be tertawa kecil.

"JANGAN PAKE '-CHAN'!" Bentak KushiKyuu, bareng.

Minato cuman nyengir. Udah biasa dibentak ama duo ibu-anak itu. Meski Kyuubi mewarisi wajahnya, tapi sifat yang diwarisi tuh anak lebih mirip Kushina. Sedangkan Naruto, mukanya lebih mirip sang nyokap, tapi mata n warna rambut lebih mirip Minato sih. Sifatnya juga.

"Mama… Kyuu… jangan marahan, dong…" tegur si bungsu, dengan big-blue eyesnya yang ngeluluhin hati. Ngeliat ini Kushina jadi melting. "Oh, Naru… Mama tadi nggak marah, koq…" Dia pun mendekat n mengambilnya dari pundak sang suami. "Mmuah~!" Wanita cantik satu ini lalu mencium pipi tuh anak, gemas. "Naru-chayaaaank~…Immuuuuth~" Dia lalu meluk-meluk putra bungsunya, erat.

Naruto ketawa-ketawa karna tangan Kushina bergerak menggelitik pinggangnya. Minato senyum aja. Sedangkan Kyuubi mencibir n pasang tampang mau muntah. "Stop gaya ngomong sok girly macam itu. 'Cowok' macam loe sama sekali nggak pantes, tau. Gue ngerasa kayaq ngeliat banci, nih… ."

'BLETAK!"

Tentu aja orang yang diomongin marah n ngejitak dia. Entah sejak kapan Kushina udah naruh Naruto di lantai n ngejitak Kyuubi. "Siapa yang cowok, ha!" Anak sulungnya ini selalu aja ngeledekin dia kayaq cowok. Padahal Kushina sendiri punya muka cewek asli, koq. Rambut merahnya juga dipanjangin. Tapi, dia emang bisa dibilang tomboy n hampir nggak pernah mau pake rok. Kayaq sekarang ini, nih. Dia malah pake celana n baju olahraga ijo merah. Kayaq guru olahraga sekolah aja.

"Kyuu-chan…" tegur sang bokap, di sampingnya. Dia menepuk pundak anak sulungnya dua kali. Dahi Kyuubi berkedut. Nih orang meski udah berkali-kali dibilangin supaya jangan manggil pake –chan tetep aja nggak bisa. "Cobalah menyukai matematika. Kalo kamu suka, ntar belajarnya bakal lebih gampang, lho. Sukailah pelajaran yang kamu benci. Itu kuncinya."

"Halaaaah! Kata-kata loe sama aja ama guru Matik di sekolah! Bosen, gue!"

"Hey, tapi itu beneran, lho."

"Huh! Beneran apanya? Nasehat macam itu bullshit semua!" Bocah kelas lima tadi melotot ke bokapnya. "Kalo dari awal emang udah benci, gimana caranya bisa jadi suka, ha? Dipaksain? Get real! Yang bener aja! Emangnya efektif?"

"Umm…" Minato ngelirik ke atas bentar, sweatdrop. "Pernah dengar istilah dari benci bisa jadi cinta? Mamamu dulu juga benci ama Papa. Tapi, buktinya sekarang dia jadi cinta n mau nikah sama Papa, kan?" dia nyengir.

Dahi Kyuubi mengerut, alis terangkat. "Apa hubungannya hal itu ama matematika?"

"Nggak usah ngingetin ama hal-hal yang nggak perlu." Kushina ngegeser suaminya buat mundur. Minato senyum n mengecup pipi wanita tsb, cepet. Kushina kaget n ngusap pipi yang habis dicium barusan. Mata ijonya melotot. "Udah gue bilang jangan sembarangan main cium, apalagi di depan orang lain!" marahnya, dengan muka yang memerah karna blushing.

"Hahaha! Tapi, Kyuu-chan n Naru-chan kan bukan orang lain, Kushi-chan…?"

'twitch'

"UDAH DIBILANGIN JANGAN PAKE '–CHAN'!" Bentak dua orang tadi, marah. Minato angkat dua tangan, bagai ditodong. Naruto ngehela nafas. _Dasar… Papa emang nggak pernah kapok…_ . "Pa…" Dia menarik-narik dikit sisi celana jeans biru bokapnya. "Ayo kita main kereta api-kereta apian lagi…" ajaknya. Udah Lumayan lega karna tau kalo kali ini kakaknya dimarahin bukan karna hal gede macam melukai anak lain. Kalo berantem, biasanya Kushina bakal ngehukum Kyuubi dengan mengurungnya ke dalam locker sapu yang sempit semalaman.

"Oke…" Minato naikkin putra bungsunya ke pundak. Sehingga Naruto kini kembali berada di belakang kepala bokapnya, dengan kedua kaki yang masing-masing berada di kedua bahu bidang Minato. Mereka berdua pun keluar dari kamar Kyuubi sambil nyanyi-nyanyi riang. "Naik kereta api, tut-tut-tuuut~! Siiiapa hendak turuuut~?"

Kushina ngehela nafas, panjang. Trus dia nutup pintu kamar tsb sebelum kembali beralih ke si sulung yang perutnya terikat ama kursi, nggak bisa lepas.

"Elo… segitu bencinya ama Matematika, ya…?"

"Damn right."

Wanita berambut merah tadi muterin bola mata. _Dari mana dia belajar bahasa Inggris yang kasar gitu?_. Meski rada penasaran, tapi Kushina menepis pertanyaan barusan untuk saat ini. Dia mau ngefokusin ke cara bikin Kyuubi mau belajar matematika.

_Hhh… biar gue apain juga… rasa benci MTK-nya itu udah gede banget_. Kurang lebih Kushina bisa memahami hal itu karna sedikit banyak Kyuubi emang mirip ama dia sendiri waktu masih kecil. Hanya aja… dia sendiri nggak pernah benci matematika. Malahan itu mapel favoritnya. Dia lebih payah di pelajaran bahasa Inggris. Bertolak belakang ama Kyuubi yang justru selalu dapet 100 kalo dalam pelajaran bahasa Inggris.

Kushina ngambil sebuah permen loli cola dari sakunya sebelum ngebuka bungkusnya n masukin tuh permen ke mulut.

'kruk, kruk'

Kedengaran suara permen yang digigit.

Dia lalu menyilangkan alias melipat lengan di bawah dada, matanya tertutup, mikir. Kushina emang terbiasa lebih lancar mikir kalo sambil ngemut or ngegigit loli cola favoritnya. Kalo lagi mecahin kasus juga gitu. Mangkanya loli cola itu udah bagaikan ciri khasnya dia aja di kalangan kepolisian.

Sementara nyokapnya mikir, Kyuubi malah nyanyi-nyanyi.

Beat me, hate me

You can never break me

Will me, thrill me

You can never kill me

Dia nyanyiin lagu They Don't Care About Us nya almarhum Michael Jackson sambil ngehentak-hentakkin kedua kakinya ke bagian bawah pijakan meja belajar. Kepalanya juga maju mundur seiring irama. Bener-bener gak bisa diem.

Dahi nyokapnya berkedut. _Nih anak… mau ngeganggu konsen gue, ya…?_

'Ting!'

Sebuah lampu bohlam tiba-tiba menyala di benak Kushina. _Ini dia!_

"Ninetails… kalo ada anak lain yang bikin loe kesel, biasanya loe bakal ngapain?" tanya Polwan tsb, agak ngebungkuk supaya sejajar ama Kyuubi yang duduk. "Huh! Tentu aja bakal gue habisin mereka sampe lumat!" sahut putranya itu, jujur.

Emang itulah yang sering dilakukannya kalo ada murid nakal lain di sekolah yang mo ngegangguin dia. Karna ini juga dia jadi selalu disegani n ditakuti murid-murid di sekolahnya. Baik murid cowok maupun cewek. Bisa dibilang, Kyuubi juga nggak pernah bener-bener punya temen karna sifat kasarnya itu. 'Temen-temen' di sekolah SDnya lebih berasa kayaq anak buah ketimbang temen. Itu pun nggak ada yang berani deket-deket ama dia kalo bukan karna Kyuubinya yang manggil.

"Ah, masa?" Kushina angkat alis. "Bukannya elo bakal kabur…?"

"What the-HEY! Emang kapan gue pernah kabur dari lawan, hah!" Anak laki-laki tadi keliatan marah. Kushina tersenyum sinis. "Ini buktinya…" dia nunjuk ke buku-buku matematika di meja. "Elo selalu ngehindar dari 'lawan' loe ini, kan?"

"Hah?"

"Eh, denger ya? Yang namanya lawan itu, nggak selalu berwujud manusia, tau. Ini salah satu contohnya." Tambah nyokapnya lagi, bertolak pinggang.

Dahi Kyuubi mengernyit.

"Kenapa? Loe takut ya? Enggak sanggup naklukin dia? Makanya elo selalu milih kabur, kan? Dasar pengecut." Kushina makin manas-manasin. "Baru lawan kayaq gini aja udah kabur. Apalagi kalo ntar nemu lawan yang lebih rumit? Bisa-bisa elo lari sambil ngompol~…" ledeknya.

Anak cowok tadi jadi geram ngedengernya. "Enak aja! Gue nggak pernah kabur! Gue bukan pengecut! Lawan kayaq gimana pun pasti bisa gue taklukin!"

"Uh huh…? Lalu ini apa coba?" nyokapnya kembali nepuk-nepuk soal-soal Matek yang jawabannya masih kosong. "Sama sekali nggak ada isinya, kan? Mana 'bentuk perlawanan' loe? Mana bukti kalo elo nggak kabur? Mana buktinya kalo elo berhasil naklukin lawan loe ini, heh? Heh? Heh? Heeehh?"

"Uh, Bukannya nggak ada! Tapi belum ada!" Kyuubi ngangkat pensil mekaniknya, bersiap naklukin alias ngerjain. "Liat aja, gue pasti bakal ngalahin Matematika!" serunya, lalu mulai serius ngebaca n memahami penjelasan yang ada di buku teks sebelum akhirnya ngerjain soal-soal yang ada.

_Hhh… kenapa dari dulu gue nggak pake cara ini aja, ya?_ Kushina tersenyum penuh kemenangan ngeliatnya. _Sifat keras n nggak mau kalahnya Ninetails kan bisa dimanfaatin juga buat hal ini…? Kalo nggak bisa bikin dia cinta MTK, gunain aja rasa bencinya itu buat 'ngalahin' MTK._

"Bagus! Bunuh aja Matematika loe itu dengan jawaban-jawaban yang tepat!" !" seru Kushina, kedua tangannya mengepal ngasih semangat. "Jawaban tepat sama aja ama peluru jitu! Jangan sampe salah nembak! Pikirin baik-baik step-step lawan!"

"Iya-iya! Tapi elo diem, dong! Gue jadi susah konsen, neh!" protes bocah kelas 5 tadi, dongkol. Dia ngisi isi pensilnya yang patah-patah mulu gara-gara gak sengaja nekan terlalu kuat. "Kalo kali ini loe dapet seratus, bakal gue kasih pistol bius CZ75 yang selama ini elo mau!" Nyokapnya makin ngasih semangat, bikin muka anak tsb jadi berbinar-binar beberapa detik. Tentu aja dia seneng.

"Awright!"

"Hey! Yang bener tuh 'Alright', kan? Pake bahasa inggris yang baku, dong!"

.

.

Akhirnya setelah itu Kyuubi nggak pernah lagi dapet nol dalam mata pelajaran matematika maupun mata pelajaran lainnya. Bisa dibilang, dia jadi nyaris menguasai semua bidang karna di pikirannya udah tertanam 'kalo sampe dapet score alias nilai yang jelek, artinya kalah!'. Pada dasarnya anak tsb emang cerdas, so nggak terlalu banyak mengalami hambatan.

N dengan amat sangat terpaksa Kushina ngasih dia pistol sesuai janjinya. Sebenernya dia agak nyesel juga sih. Dia sama sekali nggak nyangka kalo putra sulungnya yang langganan dapet nol di MTK tsb bisa langsung dapet seratus.

-End-

* * *

KP: Yaah~, tentu aja cara belajar macam itu cuman bakal ampuh ama tipe orang macam Kyuubi…

'Mungkin', sih...

Well, jangan terlalu dimasukin hati...


	2. Oh My Brother

KP: Aaah… pas nulis chapter ini, aku jadi pengen punya adek kayaq Naruto deh… (*cuma punya 1 sodara. Itu pun big brother, bukan little brother. sigh~*)

* * *

**~Oh My Brother~**

**.**

**.**

"Huweeeee! Kyuu nakaaaal!" kedengaran suara tangis Namikaze bungsu dari ruang tengah. Dia baru aja ditendang ama kakaknya, di pinggang. "Diaaaaam! Elo tuh udah 6 tahun! Segitu aja nangis! Dasar cengeng!" bentak Kyuubi, sambil mungut Gundam Exia-nya yang berantakan karna dimainin ama adeknya. Tadi dia tinggal bentar ke toilet. Gitu balik, hasil rakitannya malah pada lepas lagi. Dia udah makan waktu berjam-jam buat ngerakit tuh mainan. Makanya dia kesal gitu tau 'jerih payahnya' jadi ancur gini. Dua orang maid yang tadi lagi ngebersihin debu di dekat ruang tsb, menghampiri n berusaha nenangin Naruto. Tapi dia masih nangis juga.

Suara ribut-ribut di minggu pagi itu bikin Kushina yang tadinya lagi olahraga ringan ngangkat dumbbell, datang menghampiri mereka. Dia make baju olahraga kayaq biasa, dengan sweatpant merah n atasan kaos lengan pendek putih. Rambut merahnya juga diiket satu kebelakang.

Ngeliat Naruto yang nangis, dia jadi marah. "Ninetails! Elo apain lagi adek loe!" marahnya, meluk n membelai rambut Naruto. "Kenapa sih selalu aja gue yang disalahin!" Kyuubi nggak mau terima. "Dia duluan yang mulai!" tunjuknya ke sang adik.

"Mana mungkin Naru yang duluan? Dia bukan anak nakal!"

"Tapi beneran koq bukan gue!"

"Jangan bohong! Naru nggak pernah bikin masalah! Nggak kayaq elo yang selalu bikin masalah!" Kushina yang barusan ngomong, jadi tertegun ngeliat ekspresi sakit di wajah anak sulungnya.

'PRAK!'

Kyuubi ngebanting mainannya yang berantakan, jadi makin ancur. Dia lalu menyepak beberapa parts Gundam di dekat kakinya ke arah Naruto n Kushina, kesal. "Gue benci Naruto! Gue benci Kushina!" teriaknya sambil balik badan terus lari sambil mecahin barang-barang lain di sekitarnya. Kayaq lampu hias, guci, aquarium bundar, etc. Kedengaran bunyi 'PRANG! PRANG!' beruntun karnanya.

Kushina jadi kembali marah. Lebih marah dari yang tadi.

"NINETAILS!"

KucingPerak

Malamnya…

"Jadi… habis kamu pukul pantatnya, lalu kamu ngurung dia di locker sapu?" ulang Minato, terperangah. Dia baru aja pulang syuting. "Kushi-chan… itu agak keterlaluan, kan?"

"Anak macam dia nggak bisa dididik dengan lembut, tau." sahut Kushina, sambil ngetik laporan kasus di laptopnya. Sebuah laporan kasus pembunuhan yang lagi-lagi berhasil dia pecahkan. Terdengar bunyi 'kruk, kruk, kruk' cepat dari permen loli cola yang digigitnya dengan kesal.

"Memangnya kamu pernah nyoba…?"

"…?"

"…ngedidik Kyuu-chan dengan lembut…?"

"…"

"Belum pernah dicoba, kan?"

"Itu nggak mungkin."

"Kalo mau dicoba bisa aja, koq. Buktinya kamu bisa lembut kalo ama Naruto…" tegur Minato lagi, senyum. "Naruto sih beda…" gerutu Kushina, kecil.

"Beda apanya? Bukannya mereka berdua sama-sama anak kita?"

"Tapi…" Kushina memutar kursi putarnya supaya bisa menghadap sang suami di belakang. "…Naruto tuh anak yang baik, imut, manis, duuuh~. Gak ku-ku~…" Minato jadi sweatdrop ngeliat istri tomboynya ini yang lagi-lagi berubah jadi girly-mode kalo ngomongin si bungsu. "Beda jauh ama kakaknya yang nakal, nggak imut, n sama sekali nggak ada manis-manisnya itu." Sambung Kushina lagi, raut mukanya berubah sangar.

"Oh, jadi… kamu nggak sayang ama Kyuu-chan?" Minato angkat alis. "Hmm… apa sebaiknya dia dimasukkin sekolah khusus anak nakal yang ada asramanya itu aja, ya…?" usulnya, sambil ngelus dagunya yang nggak berjanggut. "Kudengar sih para pengajarnya disiplin n keras banget dibanding guru-guru sekolah biasa. N… ntar kitanya nggak bakal bisa sering ketemu ama dia. Mungkin setahun cuma dua kali…"

Kushina melotot. "Mana mungkin gue mau nitipin dia di sekolah macam itu! Ogah! Gue sayang banget ama Ninetails! Nggak mungkin gue-!" kalimat wanita tsb terputus gitu ngeliat senyum usil suaminya. Kushina jadi blushing. _Si-sialan… gue kejebak…_

"Tuh kan, tuh kaaan~?" Minato noel-noel pipi istrinya, becanda. "Ternyata Kushi-chan bisa ngaku sayang juga ama Kyuu-chan. Kalo anak itu denger, pasti senang, deh. Coba kamu bilang kayaq gitu di depan dia sesekali…"

"B-Bodoh! Mana mungkin gue mau ngucapin hal memalukan itu di depannya!" tepis Kushina, cemberut. Tapi masih blushing. Minato mencium pipi yang merona itu, dua detik. "Bukan hal yang memalukan, koq. Coba deh kamu bilang ke dia kalo kamu sayang. Mungkin selama ini Kyuu-chan bandel karna ngerasa kamu pilih kasih."

"Ah, paling dia bandel karna bokapnya jarang di rumah." Balas Kushina, ketus. Minato cuman tertawa perih. Yeah, doi emang jarang di rumah karna sibuk syuting. Kalo nggak pulang malam, ya bisa sampe nggak pulang sama sekali. Jarang banget dia bisa seharian ada di rumah. Tapi, kalo waktu luang itu ada, dia suka manfaatinnya dengan ngajakin Naruto n Kyuubi main. Walau selalu ditolak ama Kyuubi. Soalnya anak sulungnya ini nggak suka ama dia sih! Kyuubi nganggep tipe cowok takut istri macam Minato tuh cowok payah!

Sebenernya Kushina sendiri juga jarang di rumah. Tapi, gak sejarang Minato.

"Kushi-chan…" Minato merangkul pundak istrinya yang masih duduk di kursi. "Padahal kamu kan sering mecahin kasus orang lain? Ternyata bisa gegabah juga pas ngambil kesimpulan dalam 'kasus' anak sendiri, ya…?"

"Gegabah? Elo yang baru datang mana tahu soal itu?"

"Aku emang nggak tau… " Minato tersenyum sekali lagi. "Tapi… saat melewati gudang sebelum menuju ke kamar ini… aku sempet ngedenger keributan kecil dari sana… "

"…?"

"Memangnya menurutmu kenapa pas datang tadi aku langsung nanyain soal kenakalan Kyuu-chan hari ini, hm…?"

"Karna elo denger suara Ninetails yang ribut-ribut dikurung dalam locker…?" sahut Kushina, nggak minat.

"Tapi, dia bukan anak yang suka ribut minta dikeluarin kayaq gitu. Kamu tau, kan? Dia anti memohon maupun minta tolong…?" Minato ngelepasin rangkulannya, lembut. "Dulu dia juga pernah berkali-kali dikurung di sana, tapi nggak pernah berhasil meski digedor dari dalam juga. Dia bukan anak yang suka ngelakuin hal yang sia-sia…"

Kushina terdiam. Muncul ekspresi oh-iya-ya dari wajahnya. "Jadi…?"

"Jadi… keributan itu bukan Kyuu-chan yang bikin…" Minato meraih pergelangan tangan istrinya, lalu mengajaknya supaya ikut mengiringi langkahnya ke gudang, tempat locker sapu di mana anak sulungnya dikurung.

KucingPerak

'Crek! Crek!'

Naruto berusaha nyongkel lubang kunci locker dengan ujung gunting kertas yang dibawanya dari kamar. Di dekat kaki kecilnya berserakan beberapa benda lain kayaq penggaris, bolpoin, pensil, peniti, jarum, etcetera.

"Udahlah. Loe tidur aja sana. Loe nggak bakalan bisa ngebuka kuncinya segampang itu, tau." Ucap kakaknya dari dalam locker, ketus.

"Tapi… tapi… tapi Naru nggak mau Kyuu dikurung…"

"Che. Emangnya loe pikir ini gara-gara siapa?"

"Maaf…" Ucap bocah 6 tahun itu, capek. Tangannya sampe memerah gara-gara dari tadi dipake terus buat nyongkel lubang kunci.

'Crek! Crek!'

Naruto terus-terusan berusaha ngebukanya. Tiga jam sudah dia berusaha nyongkel, tapi gak berhasil juga. Kyuubi cuma duduk bertekuk di dalam locker yang sempit. Di situ gelap. Cuma ada 3 garis ventilasi angin di bagian pintu. Itu pun tinggi banget buat dia jangkau.

Setelah kurang lebih satu menit kemudian tanpa hasil, Kyuubi akhirnya ngomong. "Naruto. Masukin gunting n peniti yang loe bawa ke sini lewat ventilasi locker. Bisa kan?"

"Eh? kenapa?"

"Ya buat gue keluar, lah… . Biar gue yang nyongkel dari dalam…"

"Umm… tapi ventilasinya ketinggian…" Naruto mengernyitkan keningnya ngeliat ke lubang angin locker yang dimaksud. "Duh! Pake otak dong, dodol! Loe kan bisa make kursi or semacamnya di sekitar sini?" desis Kyuubi, kesel. Adeknya lalu manggut-manggut n toleh kanan kiri, nyari benda yang kira-kira bisa dipake buat pijakan.

Ada.

Di sudut gudang tsb terdapat sebuah tempat sampah plastik bertutup yang ada rodanya di bawah. Warnanya biru gelap. Lebarnya kurang lebih mirip Mirip ama tempat sampah dorong yang biasanya dipake ama Mas-mas tukang janitor di kampusnya author (hoe?). Tempat sampah itu cukup gede n kuat buat dipijak ama anak kecil yang ringan macam Naruto.

Gak lama kemudian, Naruto pun menarik tempat sampah beroda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu hingga berada di depan locker tempat Kyuubi dikurung. Dia lalu melompat-lompat buat naik ke atasnya, tapi pegangannya licin. Jadi susah, deh.

Ngedenger suara-suara lompatan itu, sang kakak jadi heran. "Ngapain loe?"

"Tempat sampahnya… ngh~ … ketinggian juga, nih..." Naruto nyoba naik sekali lagi, tapi gagal. Kyuubi menepuk dahinya sendiri, gak habis pikir. "Ya ubah dong sudutnya sampe loe bisa naik, bego!" desisnya, keras.

"Oh iya…?" Bocah blonde tadi menepukkan kepalan kanannya ke telapak tangan kiri. Dia lalu ngejatuhin tempat sampah tsb sampe berubah jadi horizontal, gak vertical kayaq tadi. Gak lama kemudian, Naruto naik. Kedua kakinya rada berjinjit buat nambahin tinggi supaya tangannya berhasil masukin benda-benda yang diminta kakaknya tadi.

Akhirnya… kira-kira kurang lebih lima belas menit kemudian, Kyuubi berhasil ngebuka pintu locker dari dalam dengan benda-benda sederhana tadi.

"Horeeee! Kyuu bebaaas!" Naruto langsung menerjangnya hingga Kyuubi jatoh ke belakang. Nyaris masuk locker lagi. Untung aja bocah bermata merah tadi refleks merentangkan tangannya buat pegangan ke kedua sisi locker yang terbuka.

"Kampret loe, Naruto! Awas aja kalo kepala gue yang berharga sampe jatoh n kenapa-napa!" Kyuubi menegakkan posisinya yang hampir terbaring itu buat duduk. "Kalo otak gue sampe ngalami kelainan, gue cekek loe!"

Naruto masih meluk dada bocah kelas lima tsb. Punggungnya bergetar. "Oey… kenapa loe?" tanya Namikaze sulung, heran. Naruto ngangkat mukanya yang tadi terbenam di kaos ungu kehitaman milik sang kakak. Big Blue eyes-nya keliatan berkaca-kaca, nangis. Kyuubi jadi nelen ludah.

"Maaf… Naru nggak bilang ke Mama kalo Naru duluan yang bikin Kyuu marah." Akunya, terisak. "Naru takut ama Mama yang marah…"

"…"

"Kyuu hebat, ya? Nggak pernah nangis meski sering dimarahin..."

"…"

Jeda sejenak.

"Ya eyalah… gue gitu loh…" Kyuubi nyombong. Dia lalu tersenyum, keren. _Waah? Senyuman Kyuu mirip ama Papa kalo lagi main film._ Naruto membatin, kagum. Kalo main film, Minato emang sering dapet peran tokoh utama yang cool n keren. Beda jauh ama sifat aslinya yang kelewat baik hati n kadang/seringkali rada kekanakan. Sikap bijaknya itu cuman kadang-kadang aja keluar.

"Jangan nangis. Elo cowok, kan?" Kyuubi menepuk-nepuk kedua pipi si blondie kecil itu, dua kali. "Cowok sejati dilarang nangis di depan orang lain!" tegasnya, serius. Naruto berkedip, air matanya tehenti. "Ayo berdiri, jangan loyo gini!" sambung kakaknya lagi, bikin dia otomatis bangkit berdiri. Trus ngehapus sisa air matanya dengan punggung tangan.

Setelah adeknya menyingkir dari pangkuannya, Kyuubi pun berdiri. "Mulai sekarang… elo bakal gue ajarin supaya jadi cowok sejati."

"Eh?" Naruto miringin kepalanya, heran. "Tapi, bukannya Naru emang udah cowok sejati…?"

"Belum!" Tuding Kyuubi, tangan satunya di pinggang. "Seorang cowok sejati nggak pake namanya sendiri buat kata ganti yang ngacu ama dirinya. Pake kata 'gue'!"

"Eeeh…? Nggak mau, ah."

Kakaknya langsung nge-Death Glare dia.

"Uh… i-iya deh. Naru ngerti…"

Dahi Kyuubi berkedut ngedengernya. "Udah gue bilang jangan pake kata ganti nama loe gitu. Terlalu imut! Yang macho, dong! Macho! Elo cowok bukan, sih!" tanyanya, mendekat sambil melotot. Naruto jadi agak tersinggung. "Cowok, koq!" sahutnya, sambil ngepalin kedua tangan. Kesal.

"Kalo gitu pake kata 'gue'. Ayo bilang 'Gue ngerti'!"

"O-ou … 'gue ngerti'…" ucap bocah pirang tadi, ngangguk. "Aargh! Letoy! Yang lebih tegas, dong!" Kyuubi menyepak dikit sebelah kaki adeknya, sebel.

"Gue ngerti!" ulang Naruto, lebih keras. Sang kakak manggut-manggut. "Gitu lebih bagus." Dia lalu jalan ngelilingin adeknya sambil merhatiin tuh anak dari ujung rambut sampe ujung kaki/selop rumah. Kyuubi pun kembali berdiri di hadapannya. Kedua tangannya bertolak pinggang.

"Kulit loe terlalu mulus n putih kayaq anak cewek. Kurang jantan!" Protesnya. Emang bener sih. Alamiahnya orang berambut pirang n bermata biru murni kan emang selalu berkulit putih dari lahir?. "Mulai besok elo musti sering-sering main di luar, biar warnanya gelapan lagi!"

"Hah? Emangnya di luar bisa main apa?" Ekspresi Naruto keliatan kurang setuju. Selama ini dia emang lebih sering main permainan yang bisa dimainin di rumah. Kayaq mobil-mobilan or pesawat-pesawatan yang dikendalikan lewat remote-control, kereta api, nyusun balok, ngegambar n mewarnai, etc. (*dia belum bisa main PS*)

"Di luar juga banyak permainan lain, tau! Ntar gue ajarin basket n sepak bola, deh!"

"Um." Naruto ngangguk. Dia emang pernah denger n baca permainan outdoor macam itu. Tapi belum pernah mainin. Selama ini kalo ada waktu istirahat di sekolah, dia sukanya baca buku bareng ama sobat sejak TKnya, Akamizu Gaara. Yah, gak cuman baca, sih. Kadang mereka suka ngobrol juga. Walau yang banyakan ngobrol tuh si Naruto. Coz, Gaara termasuk anak yang pendiam. Meski gitu, keduanya akrab banget n di sekolah ke mana-mana selalu berdua. Kalo udah di sana, mereka bagai anak kembar yang gak bisa dipisahin aja, deh. Apalagi tinggi badan mereka juga sama.

"Oh ya… elo juga musti ikutan klub Taekwondo si sekolah besok." Tambah Kyuubi, bikin adeknya terperangah. "Tapi, Kyuu… Naru-eh-'gue' nggak suka kekerasan…" keluhnya. "Heh! Kadang-kadang yang namaya Martial Arts itu perlu, tau!" Sela bocah kelas lima tsb. "Intinya bukan kekerasan or cuman bela diri, tapi buat ngebasmi musuh n ngelindungi orang-orang lemah. Wah, elo pasti belum pernah nonton Kamen Rider or Power Rangers, neh."

"Apa itu?" Naruto miringin kepalanya lagi, dahi mengernyit. Tontonannya si Naruto mah gak jauh-jauh dari Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Blue's Clues, Dora the explorer, sampe Teletubbies.

"Duh, ntar gue ajak nonton deh kalo filmnya lagi main." Sahut Kyuubi, males. Biasanya kalo tuh film lagi main, doi emang suka nonton di kamarnya sendiri. Naruto juga jarang main ke kamarnya. So nggak tau, deh.

Kyuubi ngehela nafas, panjang. Kadang ngomong ama adeknya yang masih terlalu polos gini bikin capek juga. Walau dia sendiri gak bisa dibilang bener-bener udah mateng, sih. Masih anak-anak juga.

"Ano… "

"What…" tanya sang kakak, datar. Rasanya sekarang dia mo balik ke kamarnya aja. Ngantuk. Bocah bermata biru di depannya keliatan lagi ngerogoh sesuatu dari saku celana selututnya. Sebuah kertas yang terlipat. Dia lalu nyerahin kertas tsb ke Mini-Minato, alias Kyuubi.

Kyuubi nerima kertas itu, ketus. Ngantuk, sih! Tapi, rasa kantuknya langsung ilang seketika pas ngeliat isi kertas tsb. Lebih tepatnya: ngeliat gambar yang ada di kertas tsb.

Sebuah gambar Gundam Exia hasil karya Naruto! Gambar itu digambar di kertas HVS A4 pake pensil 2B n diwarnai pake crayon.

Bukan gambar yang bisa dibilang bagus, sih. Tapi, lumayan lah buat ukuran anak berusia 6 tahun. "…Naru-eh-'gue' … nggak bisa ngerakitin Gundamnya Kyuu. Jadi… Na-um-'gue' cuman bisa ngasih ini…" ucap Naruto, agak nunduk. Nggak ngeliat muka kakaknya, rada takut. "Maaf…"

"…"

"…"

Jeda.

Tiba-tiba Naruto ngerasa ada tangan yang nepuk-nepuk kepalanya. Mata birunya pun ngelirik ke si pemilik tangan. "Kyuu…?"

Kyuubi kembali narik tangannya, cepet. "U-Udah deh. Lupain aja." Katanya, sambil jalan ngeloyor keluar gudang. "Eh? Jadi… Kyuu udah maafin Na-erh-'gue'?" kejar Naruto, berbinar. Biasanya tuh anak susah maafin orang sih!. Pasti dikerjain alias dibalas dua kali lipat dulu deh, baru bisa bener-bener ngasih maaf.

"Yeah… " Kyuubi mempercepat jalannya, nggak tau kenapa dia jadi ngerasa malu.

"Oiya…" Naruto masih ngejar dia. "Besok Gaara bakal nginap di sini lagi, lho." Katanya, ceria. "Soalnya Selasa kan tanggal merah? Libur." Sobat berambut merah n bermata aquamarinenya itu emang bisa dibilang udah sering banget nginap di kediaman Namikaze. Meski semua itu lebih karna Narutonya sendiri yang ngajak n kadang setengah memaksa. Keluarga Akamizu termasuk keluarga yang menengah ke bawah. Tapi, Naruto n keluarganya menyambut dia dengan hangat. Emang pada dasarnya keluarga Namikaze emang nggak peduli ama yang namanya status sosial, koq.

Ngedenger Gaara yang besok mau dateng, Kyuubi jadi menyeringai. "Bagus. Besok gue ajak dia main catur." Katanya, semangat. Meski Gaara sama ama adeknya, 4 tahun lebih muda, tapi otaknya itu loh… luar biasa. Tuh otak nyaris nyaingin Kyuubi yang kelas 5! Meski Kyuubi belum pernah kalah main catur dengannya, tapi dia sempet berkali-kali terdesak. Kalo main ama Gaara, rasanya seru!

"Aaah? Jangan catur mulu, dong. Ayo mainin game yang bisa dimainin 3 orang…" rengek Naruto, ngegoyang-goyangin lengan kakaknya yang terus jalan.

"Hoy! Cowok sejati nggak boleh ngerengek-rengek kayaq gitu! Pasang sikap yang lebih sangar!"

"O-ou!"

.

.

Sementara itu dari balik tembok sudut lorong ruangan…

Minato ngelepasin Kushina yang sedari tadi dia tahanin karna sempet berkali-kali mo keluar dari tempat persembunyian n nyaris nerjang Kyuubi. Why? Habisnya tadi tuh anak 'ngeracunin' Naruto, sih. Disuruh pake bahasa elo-gue lah, disuruh nggelapin kulit lah, disuruh ikut Taekwondo lah, etc. Bagi Kushina, Naruto itu bagaikan boneka yang manis. Nggak perlu macho-machoan segala.

Tapi tadi sang suami sempet ngasih nasehat: _Biarin aja. Kadang-kadang obrolan antar adek-kakak macam itu emang diperluin, Kushi-chan. Asal ntar ditanamin juga nilai-nilai positif dari kita sebagai pihak dewasa. Ntar lama-lama Naru-chan juga bakal bisa memilah sendiri mana yang bener-bener baik n benar. Lagian, biar gimana pun manis or imutnya dia saat ini, Naru-chan itu cowok. Bakal tiba saatnya dia nanti tumbuh jadi lebih jantan, kan?_

"Ternyata… yang bikin masalah duluan tuh… Naru-chan, ya…?" ucap Minato, senyum. Mereka tadi ngintip semua kejadian sejak Naruto make tempat sampah sebagai pijakan, dari dekat pintu gudang. Trus pas duo kakak-adek itu mau keluar, mereka buru-buru pindah sembunyi di sini. Di balik tembok sudut ruangan yang berlawanan dari arah menuju kamar Naruto maupun Kyuubi.

"Aaah~, padahal kalo dia bilang juga… gue nggak bakalan marah…" keluh Kushina, rada kecewa karna Naruto takut ama dia.

"Hahaha! Kalo gini… rasanya aku ngerti deh kenapa seorang polisi itu sebaiknya jangan nanganin kasus yang ngelibatin kerabat dekatnya langsung. Sama dengan seorang dokter bedah yang dilarang ngebedah keluarga dekatnya sendiri, or seorang psikolog yang sebaiknya nggak diperbolehkan nanganin klien yang merupakan kerabat dekatnya juga…" Minato ketawa sekali lagi sebelum kembali nerusin. "Rupanya itu semua karna dikhawatirkan ngerusak daya konsen n datanya nggak bakal objektif, ya…?"

"Maksud loe, tindakan gue ke Ninetails hari ini terkesan subjektif?" Kushina nyilangin lengan di bawah dada, angkat alis. "Gitu deh. Buktinya kamu jadi terlalu cepat ngambil kesimpulan n lupa bersikap netral, kan?" Pria blonde tadi nyengir. "Yaah, namanya juga manusia…"

"Yeah, yeah… terserah…" sahut Kushina sekenanya. Dia lalu balik jalan, mo kembali ke kamar. "Jangan lupa ntar minta maaf ke Kyuu-chan lho, ya?" susul Minato, mukanya masih aja senyam-senyum dari tadi. Istrinya cuman ber-ugh, terpaksa.

"Ahahaha! Gengsimu mirip ama Kyuu-chan, deh!"

"Hey! Kebalik, tau! Dia yang mirip ama gue!"

-End-

* * *

KP: Sekian buat kali ini.

Oiya, jangan terlalu berharap aku bakal rutin nulis fic kumpulan oneshot ini, ya? Ini kutulis cuman buat nyantai2 doang, koq. Padahal besok senin 10 January minggu Final-test di kampus udah dimulai. Tapi sempet2nyaaa nulis n ngupload fic… *siswa n mahasiswa yg baik gak boleh niru nih author*

Ayo belajar sana belajar! Jangan baca fic mulu! (*disiram Readers*)


	3. Oh so cute!

KP: Aloha, para Readers yang tesayang n para Reviewers yang tercintaaa… (*All: Huekh! Cuih!*).

Sbu (*Sorry baru update*). Bagi yang udah mengenal n ngikutin ficku di fandom Naruto mungkin bakal heran dikarenakan diriku yang kali ini cuman ngupdate cuman SATU chapter. Beda ama biasanya yang selalu 2 chap, 3 chap, n 7 chap sekaligus.

Lalu kenapa kali ini cuma satu chapter…?

Jawabannya ya... karna aku maunya gitu… (*dilempar tomat*). Oh c'mon! Aku punya hal lain juga yang musti kuurus. Temen, family, kuliah, kucing, etc. Aaaaarrgh~!

Kyuubi: Halah! Alesan. Palingan loe keasyikan keluyuran gaje.

KP: (*cueks*) Ah, para author yg baca ini juga kurang lebih pasti paham, khan? Jangan bilang enggak. Karna kalian rata2 juga lama ngupdatenya. Hayo ngaku~

Oh ya, sekedar tambahan:

**-Di sini Naruto n Gaara masih berwajah 'normal'. Belum ada whiskers di pipi or tato Ai di jidat kiri. Kyuubi yang ntar bakal macam2in muka mereka jadi gitu. Tapi belum sekarang.  
**

**-Di HaH sempet kutulis kalo Gaara baru ngomong pake tanda seru pas Kyuubi nge'permak' wajahnya. Tapi, di sini dia udah mulai make dari kecil. Cuman saat berhadapan ama dia aja. Tapi kalo ke orang lain, nadanya tetep datar.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Oh, so cuuute~**

* * *

'DUAG!'

Sebuah bola sepak melesat kencang lurus menuju gawang. Errh… lebih tepatnya lurus menuju seseorang yang berdiri di depan gawang. Seseorang itu tampak kaget. Doi ostosmastis mejamin mata n melindungi kepala, takut.

"Naruto, awas!" Sang penjaga gawang bergegas melindungi cowok blonde yang berdiri beberapa jarak di hadapannya tadi.

'DIESH!'

"Ugh!"

"Gaara!"

Gaara, cowok berambut merah yang melindunginya tadi jatoh berlutut sambil berdesis ngerasain sakit, pedih, panas, n sensasi nyetrum di punggungnya yang baru kena bola.

"G-Gaara… Maafin Naru…"

"Heeeh! Gunain kata 'gue'!" bentak si pelaku tendangan, alias Namikaze Kyuubi. Meski lagi main sepak bola, dia make kaos basket Bulls-nya Michael Jordan. Beda ama Naruto yang make kaos bola Brazil n Gaara yang Milan.

Namikaze sulung tadi jalan bentar menghampiri dua bocah kelas 1 SD itu n mungut bolanya, sebelum kembali tegak n bertolak pinggang. "Lu bego, ya? Mana ada pemain bola yang takut ama bola kayaq gitu! Dasar payah kuadrat!"

"Hiks~, Ma-maafin 'gue'~…" ulang sang adek, rada takut karna dibentak. Mukanya udah kayaq mau nangis aja. "Jangan nangis! Cengeng banget seh loe!" bentak kakaknya lagi di deket telinga Naruto. "Yang pantes cengeng cuman anak cewek! Kalo elo cowok… DIEM!"

Bocah blondie tadi pun mengangguk cepat n segera ngehapus air matanya yang nyaris keluar.

"Kalo bolanya datang, terima pake kaki or kepala loe. Bales tendang or sundul bolanya! Lebih bagus lagi kalo elo bisa nerima tuh bola n giring terus ke gawang lawan. Bukannya malah nutupin mata ketakutan gitu!"

"Ma-maaf… huks~"

"JANGAN NANGIS! Elo tuh udah kelas 1 SD! Stop nangis kayaq bayi!"

Gaara ngeliat ke sobatnya tsb, prihatin. Dia lalu beralih ke bocah kelas 5 SD yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan ekspresi nggak suka. "Kyuubi-kun. Kamu keterlaluan. Kamu kan nggak perlu membentaknya sampai seperti itu" Katanya sambil menepuk pundak Naruto, nenangin. "Temari bilang, sesama saudara harus saling menyayangi."

"Gue gak ngurus ama apa kata kakak loe!" Dahi Kyuubi berkedut. "N udah berapa kali gue bilang jangan panggil gue pake –kuuuun~…?" geramnya, meraih n melintir lengan kanan Gaara ke belakang. "A-Aduh!" tentu aja itu sakit.

"Elu bisa manggil Naruto dengan akrab, kenapa ke gue pake –kun segala, haaa?" tanyanya, angker. Dia nggak suka tuh anak manggil dia pake –kun juga karna buat dia kesannya terlalu kekanakan. Kalo –san or –sama sih masih mending…

"Ka-karena aku dan Naruto memang akrab. K-kami teman." Sahut Gaara, berusaha lepas.

"Huh! Elo juga… mulai sekarang, pake kata 'elo' n 'gue' kalo ngomong. N… panggil gue tanpa –kun."

"Ke-kenap-Aduduh!"

Kyuubi makin melintir tangannya. "Udah jelas karna gue yang suruh! Apa loe, ha? Mo nantangin gue?"

"…" Gaara nggak njawab. Dia cuman memicing nahan sakit.

"Tapi… kalo elo nggak tahan buat nggak ngasih embel-embel… elo bisa manggil gue pake -sama." sambung bocah bermata merah tadi, menyeringai. "Elo kan budak gue…?"

Dahi bocah yang ditahannya berkerut, protes. "Aku bukan-Ah! Aduh!" Dia malah makin dipelintir aja.

"Yang namanya budak, dilarang ngelawan majikan."

"Kyuubi-kun! Sakit!"

"Bego! Justru karna gue tau elo bakal kesakitan makanya gue melintir elo!"

"Kyuu! Jangan! Kasian Gaara!" Naruto segera bangkit n berusaha ngelepasin cengkraman sang kakak dari sobat merahnya itu. Tapi gagal. Kyuubi terlalu kuat buat dia. Dengan mudahnya dia didorong hanya dengan sebelah tangan sampe jatoh terduduk di pasir taman. Bola sepak yang dipegang Kyuubi pun ikutan jatoh.

Taman?

Yep. Sekarang ini mereka emang lagi ada di taman Konoha. Main sepak bola. Bolanya sih punya Kyuubi. Gawangnya make tiang berisi dua ayunan, yang ayunannya dipelintir ke tiang masing-masing di kiri n kanan hingga menyisakan ruang yang lebih lebar di tengahnya.

"Jangan sakitin Gaara!" Naruto mungut beberapa batu kerikil di dekatnya n ngelempar itu semua ke kakaknya. "Kyuu nakal! Nakal! Nakaaaal!" teriaknya, marah.

Dahi Kyuubi berkedut lagi. Dilempar batu kan lumayan sakit? Meski cuma kerikil.

"Elo iniiii~…" Dia menggeram lagi, ngelepasin alias ngedorong Gaara ke samping dengan kasar. Trus Kyuubi melangkah perlahan ke Naruto, mukanya keliatan serem. Kobaran api seolah keluar dari seluruh tubuhnya, terutama mata. "Dasar…" Doi ngegemeretakkin jari-jarinya, kesal. "Adek brengseeeeek!"

"Naruto, lari!" suruh Gaara, panik. Tanpa disuruh dua kali, bocah pirang tadi langsung ngacir.

"Tunggu, woy!" Kyuubi pun langsung mengejarnya.

Para pengguna taman lain yang ngeliat itu cuman bisa sweatdrop. Rada kasian juga, sih. Tapi, nggak ada yang berani ikut campur. Meski cuman baru kelas 5 SD, Kyuubi tuh anak yang amat sangat nyeremin. Anak lain bahkan yang SMP n SMA pun gak berani ngambil resiko bermasalah ama dia. Dulu sempet ada anak SMP yang mo melerai mereka, tapi langsung ditendang ama Kyuubi dengan keras. Meski baru sabuk ijo di klub Taekwon sekolah, kekuatannya udah bikin yang lain ngeri.

"Uwaaa! Toloong!" Naruto lari tunggang langgang kayaq dikejar setan. Dia naik n sembunyi di dalam rumah-rumahan puncak prosotan. Tapi, kakaknya sempat ngeliat itu n bergegas menyusulnya, naik tangga. "Awas loe, yaaaa!"

Naruto terpekik. Dia pun langsung turun lewat bidang miring prosotan. Disusul ama Kyuubi yang lari menuruni bidang itu. Bocah blonde tadi segera mempercepat larinya, ngelompatin jungkat-jungkit yang lagi dimainin anak lain. Trus ngelewatin kolam pasir tempat anak lain main juga. Lalu saat dia mo masuk ke pipa-pipaan, Kyuubi keburu merenggut bajunya di bagian belakang.

"Ditendang or ditonjok. Pilih."

Naruto tercekat, horror. "Nggak mau, nggak mauu! Kyuu jahaaaat~! Huweee~!"

Dahi kakaknya berkedut lagi ngedenger tangisan itu. "Udah gue bilang, JANGAN NANGIS!"

Biar dibilang gitu, adeknya tetep aja nangis. Habisnya… dibentak gitu, sih. Gimana pun juga, itu reaksi yang wajar bagi bocah yang baru kelas 1 SD.

"Kalo masih nangis, beneran gue pukul nih!" Sebelum Kyuubi sempet ngelakuin apa pun, sebuah sandal jepit melayang cepat n…

'PAK!'

… tepat mengenai sisi lengannya yang megangin Naruto.

Tentu aja bikin kaget, meski gak terlalu sakit. Mata merah cowok tadi pun langsung ngedeath glare sang pelaku.

Akamizu Gaara.

"Temari bilang… melempar barang (batu/sandal) ke orang lain memang nggak baik. Tapi… kita boleh saja melakukannya dalam situasi terpaksa…" ucap bocah tsb, rada ngos-ngosan. Kayaqnya dari tadi dia juga ikut ngejar Naruto n Kyuubi.

"Heh…" Kyuubi mejamin mata sambil tersenyum, sinis. Dua detik kemudian, matanya kembali terbuka. Kali ini keliatan lebih serem dari mata yang sebelumnya.

"Gue hajar loe, dasar budak kurang ajaaaaar!"

"Aku bukan bu-!"

"Udahlah, Gaara! Buruan lariiii!" kali ini si Naruto yang nyuruh sobatnya kabur dari Kyuubi yang makin ngamuk.

KucingPerak

Senja.

Langit orange mengiringi tiga anak kecil yang kini lagi jalan di pinggir sungai, menuju Namikaze Mansion. Naruto, yang jalan di tengah-tengah mereka, ngegandeng tangan Gaara di kiri n tangan Kyuubi di kanan. Meski keliatan rada keringatan n kotor habis main bola plus 'kejar-kejaran', tampang mereka bertiga sama sekali nggak keliatan kusut. Selain itu, saking terbiasanya dipukul ama Kyuubi, dua anak kelas 1 SD tadi udah nggak terlalu secengeng dulu lagi. Mereka yang biasanya bakal nangis lama, sekarang udah diem. Kalo si Gaara malah nggak pernah nangis lagi.

Kyuubi jalan sambil memejamkan mata, tangan satunya yang nggak digandeng sang adek megang bola di pinggang. Gaara tersenyum ngeliat tampang ceria Naruto yang bersenandung nyanyiin lagu Doraemon sambil mengayun-ayunkan kedua tangan bocah lain di kedua sisinya.

Aku ingin begini, aku ingin begitu

Ingin ini, ingin itu banyak sekali

Semua semua semua

Dapat dikabulkan 

Dapat dikabulkan dengan kantong ajaib

"Meh~, apanya yang 'semua dapat dikabulkan dengan kantong ajaib' ?" sela Kyuubi. "Kalo beneran ada kantong sepraktis itu, manusia bakal malas semua coz nggak perlu berusaha buat belajar (coz ada 'roti hapalan'), latihan keras (coz ada 'kotak andaikan'), etc. Cuman tinggal ngambil semua hal yang diperluin lewat kantong. Tingkat kejahatan pun bakal meningkat drastis karna adanya benda perubah wujud, meriam angin, lingkaran penembus dinding, baling-baling bambu, topi kerikil, etc. Lagian tuh lagu manja banget. 'Ingin ini ingin itu banyak sekali' katanya? Maruk." (KP: Kepada siapa pun yg nyiptain tuh lagu, mohon jangan tersinggung! Peace!)

"Itu kan cuma lagu, Kyuubi-kun. Kamu nggak perlu seserius itu menanggapinya." Tegur Gaara, nggak suka karna Narutonya jadi berenti nyanyi. Dia suka ngedenger nyanyian Naruto, entah lagu apa pun itu. Suaranya bagus banget, sih. Kayaqnya nih anak emang punya bakat nyanyi. N Kyuubi sendiri juga menyukai suara adeknya tsb meski nggak pernah ngomong terus terang.

"Kalo gitu, Kyuu aja yang nyanyi. Gimana?" usul Naruto, semangat. Sang kakak tersenyum, pede. "Heh. Dengerin, nih…"

Ku adalah darahmu!

Ku adalah jantungmu!

Ku adalah hidupmu, lengkapi dirimu!

Oh sayang, aku begitu… sempurna!

Dia nyanyiin lagu Sempurna-nya Andra & The Back Bone. "Uwaaah? Bagus-bagus!" Naruto bertepuk tangan, riang. Suara kakaknya emang tergolong bagus juga, meski nggak sebagus Naruto sendiri.

Sementara itu, Gaara keliatan terperangah. "Lagu itu bahkan bukan lagu anak-anak. Selain itu, kenapa kamu membolak-balikkan kata aku dan kamu-nya di situ? Lagunya jadi kedengaran narsis, kan?"

"Bodo. Terserah gue." Kyuubi menjulurkan lidahnya, ngeledek. "Lagian, elo sendiri koq bisa tau lagu orang dewasa?" tanya bocah lelaki tadi, tersenyum sinis. "Jangan-jangan… diam-diam loe suka nonton film d-"

"Jangan samakan aku denganmu." Potong Gaara, cepat. "Lagu itu lebih tepat dikategorikan lagu untuk remaja ke atas. Nggak mesti dewasa. Aku tau liriknya karna Temari suka menyanyikannya di rumah. Mau nggak mau aku juga jadi hafal…"

Kyuubi cuman muterin bola matanya n lanjut nyanyi.

Janganlah kutinggalkan dirimu!

Takkan mampu menghadapi semua!

Hanya bersamaku kau akan bisa!

Kyuubi ngerangkul pundak sang adek n ngajakin nyanyi dengan isyarat mata. Naruto mengangguk senyum. Doi pun ikutan nyanyi, ngikutin sang kakak. Walau baru kenal liriknya.

Ku adalah darahmu!

Ku adalah jantungmu!

Ku adalah hidupmu, lengkapi dirimu!

Oh sayang, aku begitu… sempurna!

"Alright~, I'm so perfect. Sempurna, euy! Heheh…" Kyuubi nyengir. Kali ini giliran Gaara yang muterin bola mata, nggak habis pikir.

"Ayo, Gaara. Ikutan nyanyi bareng!" ajak bocah blonde di situ, makin erat megangin tangan sobatnya. "Mm…" Yang diajak ngegeleng. "Maaf. Nggak deh…"

"Eeeeh? Kenapaa?" tanya Naruto, setengah memelas.

"Itu… umm… " Gaara keliatan rada gelisah. Trus ngalihin pandangannya ke arah lain. "Aku… malu."

Jawaban itu bikin Kyuubi ketawa. "Halah! Bilang aja elo nggak bisa nyanyi!" ledeknya. Wajah Gaara berubah cemberut ke arah bocah yang lebih tua empat tahun darinya itu. "Bisa koq! Aku cuma segan aja kalau musti nyanyi di tempat umum gini."

"Uh huh?"

"Hu-uh."

"Uh huh?"

"Hu-uh."

"Uh huh?"

"Hu-uh."

Naruto ngehela nafas panjang merhatiin mereka berdua. Sohib n kakaknya ini emang sering banget cekcok.

KucingPerak

"Tutup matamu sebentar, Naruto." Ucap Gaara, berlutut di belakang Naruto yang lagi duduk. Tangan kanannya megang shower.

"Tapi, Gaara… di sini tulisannya… umm… 'ti-dak pe-dih di ma-ta'." Eja Naruto, nunjuk-nujuk tulisan di botol shampoo aroma jeruknya "Tuh, nggak pedih di mata."

"Tapi, bukan berarti musti kena mata, kan?" sahut sobat merahnya tadi, kalem. "Ayolah, cuma sebentar, Naruto. Aku cuma nggak mau matamu sampai kenapa-kenapa nantinya…"

Tiba-tiba…

"Here I cooome!"

'BYUAR!'

Air sabun serta gelembung-gelembungnya pada beterbangan n berceceran karna seorang Namikaze Kyuubi yang melompat masuk ke bath-tub (*bath-tub nya cukup gede buat mereka bertiga*). Gaara keliatan jengkel, menyeka busa sabun di wajah n rambutnya. Sementara ekspresi Naruto malah keliatan senang ngeliat gelembung n busa yang melayang di sekitarnya. "Waah? Hujan sabun! Yaaay!" Dia lalu makin ngelempar busa-busa di sekitarnya supaya makin banyak yang terbang. N hal itu otomatis bikin makin banyak pula yang kembali mengenai sobatnya di belakang.

"Kyuubi-kun. Yang tadi itu bahaya, tau. Gimana kalo sampe nabrak Naruto?"

"Ah, cerewet loe!"

Sementara abang n sobatnya lagi ribut-ribut, Naruto ngebentuk kelima jari kanannya kayaq corong n meniup lapisan bening sabun yang ada di sana. "Fuuh…" Sebuah balon sabun pun terbentuk. Dia pun ngerapatin sisi jari jempol n telunjuknya supaya balon tsb bener-bener jadi. "Liat, Gaara! Liat! Ini pertama kalinya Naru berhasil bikin balon segede ini!"

"Oh?" Gaara yang tadinya lagi marah ama Kyuubi, menoleh senyum ke bocah pirang itu. "Iya. Bagus. Kamu hebat."

Naruto nyengir.

'Crot!'

Bola sabun tadi pecah akibat kena tembak ama pistol air! Siapa lagi pelakunya kalo bukan bocah kelas 5 SD di situ?

"Gunain kata 'gue'." Ralatnya.

"Ba-balon Na-ugh 'gue'… pecah… hiks~…" Naruto keliatan sedih, bikin Gaara jadi kembali kesal ama kakak sobatnya itu.

"Kyuubi-kun! Jangan begitu dong! Dia kan sudah bersusah payah membuatny-!"

'Crot!'

"Jangan pake –kun." Kyuubi nembak dahi Gaara yang barusan ngomong pake pistol air.

"Ma-mataku!" Yang ditembak buru-buru ngegosok matanya, pedih. Tadi sempet muncrat ke mata juga. Pistolnya berisi air sabun, sih! Sang pelaku cuman ketawa-ketawa usil. "Jangan gitu dong, Kyuu!" Naruto yang ngeliat itu nggak suka. "Kasian Gaaranya, kan?" Dia ngerebut pistol air tadi dari tangan kakaknya, cepet. Kyuubi yang lagi ketawa jadi lengah n kecolongan.

"Naruto. Balikin." Perintahnya, datar.

"Nggak mau." Sahut si blonde.

"Balikin, nggak?"

"Nggak!" Naruto makin mempererat pegangannya di pistol mainan tadi n ngegeser duduknya lebih ke belakang, sampe punggungnya nempel pundak kiri Gaara yang masih ngebersihin matanya dari tadi.

Kyuubi merangkak n mendekatinya perlahan. "Ba-li-kin." Suruhnya lagi. Kali ini disertai ama pandangan mata merah nun tajem n nusuk. Biasanya kalo Kyuubi udah pasang mata gitu, ujung-ujungnya bakal berakhir dengan dibikin nangisnya Naruto.

"Ng-nggak…" tolak bocah pirang tadi. Dia agak gemetar karna takut ama mata yang penuh ancaman itu.

Anehnya, kali ini Kyuubi malah tersenyum ramah. "Ooookee~…". Tentu aja hal itu bikin adeknya heran, termasuk Gaara yang matanya udah mulai pulih, walau masih keliatan agak merah.

Dua detik kemudian, tampang ramah ala bokapnya (Minato) itu pun langsung berubah jadi sebuah seringaian seram. "Jangan nyesel, ya…?" ucapnya, angker.

GaaNaru sampe merinding, ketakutan.

.

.

Sayup-sayup kedengaran suara teriakan dari kamar mandi atas. Kushina yang lagi duduk di ruang makan lantai bawah ngedongak ke langit-langit di atas, penasaran. "Si Ninetails pasti bikin ulah lagi, nih…" duganya, seraya beranjak dari kursi.

"Biarkan aja, Kushi-chan. Mereka pasti lagi main. Namanya juga anak-anak…" ucap Minato, kalem. Doi mindahin Knight putihnya empat kotak dengan pola L ke kanan atas. Tepat di barisan pinggir daerah lawan. Kushina ngebales dengan mindahin King hitamnya selangkah ke belakang. Tiga Pawn hitam berjaga di depannya. Yang satu ada di dua kotak di depan King, yang satunya di kotak di sisi kanan atas King, n yang satunya lagi di sisi kiri atas King.

"Ultimate defense." Wanita tadi mengangguk, mantep. Suaminya tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman keren yang sering dia keluarkan kalo lagi main film. "Nggak ada ultimate defense dalam catur, honey~…" katanya, majuin Rook putihnya sampe mentok ke ujung area lawan. "Skak matt."

Kushina mangap.

Nggak kayaq pasangan suami istri umumnya yang biasanya ngabisin waktu dengan ngobrol, bercanda, or bahkan baca koran sambil nunggu makan malam siap, MinaKushi malah milih maen catur sementara para maid nyiapin dinner mereka.

Kushina melotot ngeliat papan catur tsb. "Tunggu dulu!" dia ngegebrak meja. Untung aja itu magnetic-chess, so gak gampang berantakan cuma karna getaran kecil. "Tadi gue lengah gara-gara lagi mikirin ulah Ninetails! Sebenernya daripada mundurin King, gue mo majuin Pawn yang i-" kalimatnya keputus gitu tangan Minato menahan lembut tangannya yang mo ngatur ulang arena catur kayaq beberapa detik sebelumnya.

"Nggak bisa gitu dong, Kushi-chan." Tegur pria blonde tsb, senyum. "Catur itu sama aja ama medan perang. Siapa yang lengah, dia yang rugi. Kalau kamu lengah, itu salahmu sendiri…"

"Ugh…"

Mau nggak mau, wanita tadi akhirnya kembali duduk. Setelah sebelumnya menarik kembali tangannya yang tadi dipegang ama Minato, kesal. Dia lalu kembali natap papan caturnya n megang puncak mahkota Kingnya, mikir. Setetes keringat dingin mengalir dari keningnya hingga ke dagu.

Minato yang masih senyum, menopangkan pipi kanannya di atas telapak tangan yang sikunya bertumpu ama meja makan. "Itu bener-bener udah skak matt lho. King-mu udah terkepung."

"Shut up!"

"Ayolah Kushi-chan… akui aja. Kalau kamu taroh King-mu selangkah ke depan, Knight-ku akan memakannya. Kalo selangkah ke kanan atau kiri, Rook-ku yang akan memakannya. Satu-satunya cara untuk menghindar adalah jika Pawn kirimu bisa mundur n berdiri di sisi King. Tapi, itu mustahil, karna Pawn hanya bisa melangkah maju n nggak boleh mundur."

"Ghaaaah! Iya-iya-iyaaaa! Gue kalah! Puas loe!" Kushina ngelempar King-nya ke muka Minato, yang secara refleks langsung bisa ditangkep ama pria tadi. Minato nyengir. "Sesuai perjanjian, kalau kamu kalah… kamu harus menciumku."

Para maid yang kebetulan mendengarnya cuma bisa senyam-senyum ditahan. Tuan n Nyonya mereka itu emang punya hubungan yang unik. Namikaze Minato yang penyabar, bijak, namun kadang juga bisa jadi usil, kekanakan kalo sama anak-anak, n penggoda kalo udah berhadapan ama sang istri. Serta Namikaze Kushina yang keras kepala, tomboy, n kadang super-girly kalo ama putra bungsunya, tapi bisa juga jadi malu berat dalam mengungkapkan emosi sayangnya ke orang selain Naruto. Meski sekilas keliatannya pasangan suami istri tsb sering berantem, tapi seluruh penghuni mansion ini tau kalo keduanya bener-bener saling mencintai, koq.

Minato berdiri n membungkuk sedikit supaya wajahnya sejajar ama Kushina yang masih duduk. "Nah, ciumannya mana…?" tagihnya. "U-uh…" Wanita tadi ngelirik ke sekitar. Dia jadi makin malu gitu ngeliat para maid yang menutup mulut mereka sambil nahan tawa. Bahkan ada yang blushing n nyiapin kamera. Ada juga yang malah ngacungin jempol, sip.

'PLAK!'

"Ouch!"

Kushina malah menampar Minato, keras! Pria tsb sampe jatoh terduduk di lantai karnanya. "Oww~… kenapa kamu malah menamparku-"

'Cup'

Sebuah ciuman mendarat di pipi kiri Minato yang habis kena tampar. Rasa pedih tadi pun seolah sirna. "K-Kushi-chan…?" Sepasang mata biru di sana keliatan berkedip ngeliat ekspresi sang istri yang jongkok di sebelahnya sambil ngalihin muka ke samping. "Maaf… tangan gue tadi otomatis nampar elo. E-elo minta yang aneh-aneh, sih! La-lagian… loe kan cuman minta cium? Nggak spesifik di mana. So, gue pilih pipi aja…"

Meski wajah cantik tsb nggak berhadapan langsung dengannya, Minato bisa ngeliat rona merah di sana dari samping. Kushina lagi blushing madly! Bahkan telinganya pun sampe ikut merah.

"Manisnyaaaa!" Minato menarik lengan sang istri n meluk dia, gemas.

"He-hey! Apa-apaan loe!" Wanita tadi ngeletakkin kedua telapak tangannya di kedua sisi bahu sang suami, ngambil jarak. Tapi Minato malah langsung menyerangnya dengan ciuman.

"!"

Tentu aja hal itu bikin Kushina yang 'pemalu' tsb makin merah.

"BODOOOOH! ELO PIKIR KITA SEKARANG ADA DI MANA, HAAAA! DASAR NGGAK TAU MALUUUU!"

Minato langsung kena tonjok di hidung. Ow! Jangan Kushi-chan. Ntar aku bisa dimarahin lagi ama Jira-san (*Jiraiya-manager*) kalau ada luka-luka di wajah…"

"Bodo'! Siapa suruh jadi artis!" Kushina cuek n berpindah ke belakang aktor laga tsb n menyikut punggungnya.

'BUG!'

"Adoh!"

Minato jadi terpaksa tengkurap. Dia lalu melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Minato. "Rasain nih, Head-lock!" Dia mengunci kepalanya ala pegulat.

"Sakit-sakit-sakit-sakit-sakiiit!" Minato mohon ampun sambil nepuk-nepuk lantai, minta dilepasin.

Para maid yang menyaksikan hanya bisa ngehela nafas, biasa. Trus kembali ngelakuin tugas masing-masing.

KucingPerak

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian…

Minato, Naruto, n Gaara keliatan mijitin kepala masing-masing di tempat duduk mereka. Minato lebih ke leher n dahi, sedangkan NaruGaa lebih ke sisi kepala. Tadi si Kyuubi sempet nyundulin sisi kepala kanan Naruto n sisi kepala kiri Gaara demi ngedapetin pistolnya, balik.

Sementara tiga orang tadi makannya keliatan rada lesu, KushiKyuu keliatan tenang-tenang aja menikmati hidangan.

Tapi setelah makan tiga suapan, Kushina menyadari juga tampang lesu tsb. "Naru-sayang…? Naru kenapa? Koq lesu? Watson Jr. juga…?". Watson junior itu panggilan khusus Kushina buat Gaara. "Dipukul ama Ninetails lagi?" tanyanya, ngelirik ke tersangka dengan pandangan menusuk. Kyuubi cuma nyuekkin dia.

"Um…" Naruto mau ngomong, tapi kakinya langsung disepak ama sang kakak yang duduk tepat di sebelah kirinya. "Auw!"

"Eh? Ada apa Naru?" Kushina berdiri dari duduknya, cepat. Matanya menatap cemas ke arah putra bungsu yang duduk di seberang meja. Gaara yang duduk di sebelah kanan Naruto juga pasang tampang yang sama. Dia lalu ngeliat ke arah Kyuubi yang lagi minum dengan santainya di sisi lain Naruto, curiga.

"Ng-nggak papa koq, Ma…" sahut bocah blonde tadi, takut-takut. Gaara yang hapal bener ama gelagat tsb udah langsung bisa ngebaca situasi sesungguhnya.

_Pasti diancam Kyuubi, deh._

"Begini, Tante..." Dia mulai ngomong. Bikin yang lain noleh ke dia, termasuk Kyuubi (*yang ngedeath-glare*). "Ya? Ada apa, sayang?" Kushina cuman bisa bilang sayang terang-terangan ke Naruto n Gaara.

"Sebenarnya-" Kalimat Gaara terhenti gitu ngerasa Naruto narik-narik ujung bajunya, ngelarang. Bocah berambut merah tadi terperangah. Mukanya seolah bilang 'kenapa?'. Tapi Naruto ngebalesnya dengan tatapan pokoknya-jangan-Naru-nggak-mau-Gaara-sampe-dupukul-lagi-ama-Kyuu.

"Gue udah selesai."

Kyuubi beranjak dari duduknya, naroh gelas. Kushina ngeliat ke piring tuh anak. Seladanya masih utuh gak tersentuh.

"Ninetails. Makan seladanya." Suruh sang Nyokap, datar. "Nggak mau. Nggak suka." Sahut putra sulungnya tadi, ketus. "Hey! Itu penting buat pencernaan n organ hati loe!" Kushina segera menghampirinya. Tapi, Kyuubi langsung menghindar jauh.

"Ninetaaaailss~…?" ucap nyokapnya, berusaha sabar. Dia nggak mau sampe ngamuk-ngamuk di hadapan Naruto n Gaara. Dia nggak mau dibilang seorang ibu yang galak hingga bikin dua anak tsb takut.

"Kusshinaaaa~…?" Kyuubi ngebales dengan nada angker yang sama. Hal itu bikin dahi nyokapnya berkedut. "Panggil 'Mama'!" Dia meraih piring yang masih menyisakan selada tadi n jalan cepat menuju anak sulungnya. Sedangkan Kyuubi sendiri malah lari menghindar sambil ngenarik bagian bawah kelopak matanya, ngeledek.

'double twitch!'

"Anak nakaaaal!" Akhirnya si Kushina ikutan lari. Kyuubi mempercepat kakinya. Mereka lari-larian muterin meja makan nun panjang tsb.

"Gue nggak mau makan rumput!"

"Ini bukan rumput, tapi sayur!"

"Sama aja. Toh sama-sama daun!"

"Beda!"

Naruto n Gaara menatap mereka berdua, cemas. Sedangkan Minato cuman senyam-senyum sambil nyumpit Natto favoritnya, udah biasa.

Tiba-tiba Kushina dapet ide. Dia tersenyum sekilas. "Naruto aja berani makan selada, masa loe enggak!" tantangnya. Lagi-lagi dia ngegunain sifat nggak mau kalahnya si sulung.

Ngedenger kalimat barusan, Kyuubi segera menghentikan larinya. Dia lalu menoleh ke Naruto. Kushina juga.

"Eh?" Diliatin tiba-tiba gitu, Narutonya jadi bingung. Kushina lalu nyuruh dia makan seladanya dengan isyarat mulut, tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuubi.

Bocah blonde tadi langsung mengangguk paham, n melahap daun hijau segar tsb. "Mm~, enak lho, Kyuu…" Sebenernya sih dia ngerasa biasa aja. Sayur bukan favoritnya, tapi juga bukan yang dibencinya. Hanya aja Naruto makannya nggak susah kayaq abangnya.

Gaara pun ikutan melahap selada yang ada di piringnya sendiri, kalem. Dia juga bukan anak yang suka pilih-pilih makanan. Kondisi keluarganya yang kurang mampu ngebikin dia selalu bisa menyukuri n menyukai semua makanan yang ada.

"Tuh…?" Kushina mulai tenang. Dia maju beberapa langkah n nyodorin piring tadi di depan dada Kyuubi, sebelah tangannya di pinggang. "Masa loe kalah ama mereka berdua…?"

"Ugh…" Bocah bermata merah tsb cemberut, ngerasa nggak nyaman juga. Tapi, masalahnya dia benci banget ama sayuran ijo mentah macam itu!

"Naruto…" panggil Kyuubi.

"Hm?"

Kakaknya ngacungin telunjuk ke arahnya cepat, lurus. "KALO MAKAN ITU, ELO BISA JADI SAPI!"

"E-eh?" Adeknya terbelalak.

"Rumput itu makanannya sapi, tau! Kalo elo nggak mau jadi sapi, jangan dimakan!" serunya, tegas.

"Naru nggak mau jadi sapiiii~!" Naruto ngejauhin piringnya yang masih menyisakan sedikit daun selada. Gaara n Minato keliatan kaget. Kushina mangap.

_Lho? Koq malah jadi gini?_

"Tu-tunggu dulu, Naru…" Dia bergegas datang n naroh piring Kyuubi di meja, trus megangin kedua si bungsu, agak ngebungkuk. "Dia bohong."

Naruto ngegeleng, masih nggak mau.

"Iya. Naruto. Temari bilang, manusia nggak mungkin jadi hewan. Itu cuma ada di buku-buku cerita aja." Gaara ikutan menghibur.

"Jangan cemas, Naru-chan. Kamu nggak bakalan jadi sapi, koq…" timpal Minato.

Tiba-tiba aja mereka bertiga udah merubungi dia yang tiba-tiba mogok makan sayur. Kyuubi bertolak pinggang, terkekeh. Ketawa. Kushina langsung melotot ke dia.

"NINETAILS!"

Kyuubi langsung kabur dari ruang makan sambil ketawa-ketawa n berseru 'Baaaka~!', plus kembali dikejar nyokapnya.

KucingPerak

Akhirnya setelah dijelaskan dengan bener-bener, Naruto pun mulai kembali mau makan sayur.

"Uuuh~, lagi-lagi dibo'ongin…" gerutu Naruto, manyun. Turun dari kursi tangganya (*kursinya ada tangga khusus karna ketinggian buat anak sekecil dia*). Kursi yang didudukin Gaara juga sama. Minato sengaja nyediain kursi khusus tsb buat anak-anak. Tapi, kalo Kyuubi sekarang udah nggak make lagi. Dia udah bisa duduk di kursi normal. Beda ama Naruto n Gaara yang masih pendek.

Pas Naruto lagi manyun gitu, Minato yang ngejongkok di sebelahnya mendorong belakang kepala tuh anak supaya mulut kecil itu maju n mencium pipinya. Naruto sampe berkedip, rada kaget juga. "Naru-chan… kawaii~…" Bokapnya ngusap-ngusap rambut pirang tsb, bikin anak itu senyum. Minato lalu beralih ke Gaara yang berdiri di dekat anaknya. "Gaara-kun, cium pipi Om juga, dong…?" katanya, nyorongin sebelah pipinya ke bocah berambut merah tsb.

"Umm…" Gaara keliatan enggan n malu. Dia emang masih rada pemalu kalo berhadapan ama MinaKushi. Dia cuma bakal ngomong ke mereka kalo yang diomongin soal yang penting-penting aja (*misalnya kalo si Naruto kenapa-kenapa*). Kalo pun kebetulan ketemu di luar, palingan dia cuman mengangguk hormat or membungkuk ala jepang, penuh respek.

Yaah, Gaara emang lebih akrabnya ama Naruto n Kyuubi ketimbang Minato n Kushina.

"Ahahaha!" Minato nepuk-nepuk kepala merah tsb, ketawa. Maklum. "Kamu ini masih pemalu aja. Kawaii~…" Dia tersenyum n menatap dua anak tsb, gantian. "Habis ini kalian mau langsung tidur?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Naru mau ngajak Gaara baca buku kumpulan cerita bergambar yang baru Papa beliin kemarin."

"Okelah kalo begitu." Minato menaikkan dua anak tadi ke bahu kanan n kirinya, trus berdiri. "Yosh!"

"W-whoa!" Gaara berpegangan erat Naruto. Kedua lengannya melingkar di dahi Minato n pinggang Naruto, takut jatuh. Naruto udah biasa diangkat gini, so nggak takut lagi.

Pria blonde itu tertawa kecil. "Nggak usah tegang, Gaara-kun. Kamu santai aja. Om nggak bakalan ngejatuhin kalian koq…" katanya, megangin kedua paha bocah yang duduk di kedua bahunya tadi, erat. "Kereta api, mobil, atau jet?"

"Jeeet!" Sahut Naruto, ngacungin tinju ke udara. Gaara menatap mereka gantian, bingung.

"Oooke, Booooss!" Minato pun melesat lari bagai pesawat jet, menuju kamar anak bungsunya. Muka Gaara pucat, pegangan erat. Sementara ayah-anak blonde tadi ketawa-ketawa seru.

KucingPerak

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian.

Naruto n Gaara lagi berbaring tengkurap di atas tempat tidur sambil ngebuka n baca buku cerita. Mereka masing-masing udah pake piyama. Naruto dengan piyama berlengan pendek bergambar kepala-kepala Pikachu, n Gaara dengan piyama merah-hati polos lengan panjang.

"…akhirnya, Raku sang Kura-kura berhasil mengalahkan Ciklin sang Kelinci yang malas dan suka meremehkan orang lain. Selesai." Gaara menunjuk ujung tulisan di hadapan mereka. "Waaah? Raku hebat, yaaa? Bisa ngalahin Ciklin dalam lomba lari! Padahal dia kan kura-kura?" puji Naruto, antusias. Sobatnya di sebelah tersenyum. "Ya. Itu karena Raku nggak putus asa dan terus berusaha."

"Hebaaat! Gue juga nggak bakalan mau putus asa deh!"

'_Gue'?,_ Dahi Gaara mengernyit. _Dia bener-bener sudah mengikuti gaya bicara Kyuubi-kun?_

"Hey, hey, heeey!" Seru Kyuubi, di ambang pintu kamar Naruto. Entah sejak kapan udah ada di situ. Dia make celana piyama hitam bergambar jilatan api merah di ujungnya n kaos hitam polos tanpa lengan. Sebelah tangannya megang guling bergambar Gundam yang doi bawa dari kamarnya sendiri. Kalo Gaara dateng nginep, dia emang biasanya suka ikut gabung tidur bareng.

Naruto n Gaara menoleh ke anak yang baru masuk itu. "Kyuu!" panggil Naruto, duduk. "Ayo sini! Kita baca cerita sama-sama yuk!" ajaknya, ceria.

Kyuubi mendengus. Dia lalu jalan masuk n melempar gulingnya ke tempat tidur sebentar, trus ngambil dua penggaris plastik yang ada di mug berbentuk batang pohon n tupai di meja belajar Naruto. "Eh, gue kasih tau, ya? Kura-kura yang bener-bener hebat tuh adalah…" Bocah bermata merah ini lalu mengibas-ngibaskan dua penggaris tadi kayaq pedang. "…Leonardo."

"Hah?"

"Trus…" Kyuubi lalu kembali mengibaskan n menusuk udara dengan kedua penggaris tadi kayaq Sai (*Sai=senjata mirip trisula pendek*). "…Raphael."

"Heh?"

"Lalu…" Kali ini bocah kelas 5 SD tsb menyatukan ujung kedua penggaris n memutarnya bagai tongkat panjang. "… Donatello."

"Huh?"

"N…" Kyuubi kembali misahin penggaris-penggaris tadi n mengibaskannya di antara bahu, ketiak, n pinggang, kayaq Nunchaku (*Nunchaku= senjata kayaq 2 tongkat pendek yang dihubungkan ama rantai*). "… Michelangelo."

"Wooooh~!" Naruto bertepuk tangan atas pertunjukkan kecil itu. Gaara juga bertepuk, walau lebih pelan. Terus terang aja, dia nggak gitu suka ama anak yang kasar macam Kyuubi. Kedekatannya n kesukaannya ama Naruto lah bikin dia bertahan deket ama tuh bocah kelas lima. Meski nggak gitu suka ama Kyuubi, dia sayang banget ama Naruto. Naruto lah anak yang pertama kali menyapa n tetep keu-keuh ngajak temenan ama doi yang dulunya selalu misahin diri dari anak lain n menyendiri. Mereka jadi temen dari TK sampe sekarang.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong… siapa mereka, Kyuu?" tanya Naruto, miringin kepala. Nggak kenal.

"Haaa? Masa loe nggak tau!" Kakaknya naroh penggaris tadi ke atas meja n bergegas mendekati mereka berdua. "Leo, Raph, Donny, n Mickey tuh TMNT!"

"TMNT?" ulang NaruGaa, bareng.

Kyuubi terperangah.

"Duh! Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, tauuuu~." Katanya, ngepalin kedua tangan dengan gemas. "Mereka tuh Kura-kura ninja! Gitu aja nggak tau. Dasar payah!" serunya, naik ke atas bed di mana kedua anak itu berada. "Bacaan loe berdua yang kayaq ginian, sih…" Dia ngambil buku kumpulan cerita yang ada di situ n ngelemparnya seenak perut ke belakang, sampe sudut kamar.

"Aaah? Buku itu kan baru dibeliin ama Papa! Bisa rusak kalo dilempar gitu~!" Naruto n Gaara mo turun buat ngambil tuh buku, tapi Kyuubi langsung mencengkram leher keduanya n mendorong mereka hingga terbaring, terpaksa.

"Agh!"

"Biar gue kenalin loe berdua ama TMNT, Superman, Spiderman, Iron-Man, Kamen Rider, Power Rangers, Gundam, de el el."

"…?"

"Supaya loe berdua jangan sampe jadi cowok letoy!" Dia ngelepasin mereka, kasar. Naruto n Gaara terbatuk, bangkit duduk. "N lusa jam empat, loe berdua musti ke Dojang sekolah. Jangan lupa." Katanya duduk bersila ala Indian.

"Untuk apa…? Kami kan nggak ikut Taekwondo?" tanya Gaara, dengan nada tanya yang nyaris nggak kedengaran. Kyuubi tersenyum sinis. "Mulai lusa n seterusnya… loe berdua bakal ikut."

"Hey, jangan seenaknya memutuskan. Temari bilang, sebelum memutuskan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan orang lain, kita juga harus menanyakan pendapat dan persetujuan dari orang-orang yang terlibat itu."

"Bodo."

"Iya, Kyuu. Gue… nggak setuju. Habisnya… latiannya pasti sakit, kan?" tambah Naruto, hati-hati.

"Gue sumpah bakal ngebikin elo JAUH LEBIH sakit lagi kalo elo sampe nggak ikut."

Si Naruto langsung diem. Takut.

"Kyuubi-kun. Ini nggak adil." Gaara masih berusaha menolak. "Adil or gak, itu gue yang mutusin." Sahut yang bersangkutan, cuek.

"Umm, gimana kalo kita suit?" usul Naruto. "Kalo gue menang, Kyuu nggak boleh maksa, ya?"

"Suit? Suit batu gunting kertas itu?"

Naruto mengangguk-angguk cepat. "Jankenpon!"

"Che. Kekanakan banget, seh?" gerutu Kyuubi, garuk-garuk leher. Ye! Emang mereka masih anak-anak!.

"Tapi seenggaknya dengan begitu, aku nggak akan bilang ke Tante Kushina kalo kamu memaksa Naruto ikut." Ucap Gaara, tegas. Dia nggak masalah kalo hal ini ditentukan ama suit. Naruto anak yang sering banget beruntung. Buktinya tuh anak belum pernah kalah main suit. Bahkan Gaara sendiri pun belum pernah menang. Bisa dibilang, untuk permainan yang lebih mengandalkan keberuntungan, Naruto lah jagonya. So, dia lumayan yakin kali ini tuh anak juga nggak bakal kalah.

"What? Elu mo ngadu?" Kedua alis Kyuubi terangkat, matanya melotot.

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang menurutku tindakan terbaik. Temari bilang-"

"Stop." Kyuubi ngangkat sebelah tangannya, nyuruh diam. "Gue nggak minat tau apa yang Temari bilang. Dasar sis-com…" Dia kembali beralih ke Naruto. "Oke. Ayo mulai."

"Aturannya cuma satu kali suit." Gaara lalu ngasih aba-aba dengan ngitung 1 sampe 3.

Namikaze brothers tadi pun mengacungkan ujung lengan masing-masing ke depan..

"…?"

Kyuubi ngeluarin batu.

Naruto ngeluarin kertas.

Gaara ngehela nafas lega ngeliatnya.

"Yaaaaay! Menaaaang!" Bocah blonde tsb berhore-hore ria n saling berhigh five ama sobatnya di sebelah, tos. Kakaknya mendengus.

Gaara menoleh padanya. "Nah, sesuai kesepakatan tadi. Kamu nggak bisa memaksa-"

"Hey, gimana teorinya kertas bisa ngalahin batu?" serobot Kyuubi, nggak nunggu dia selesai ngomong. Naruto ber-heh? bingung, tiba-tiba ditanya gitu. "Yaa… itu… mm… " Dia ngacungin kedua tangannya. Yang satu ngebentuk 'batu', yang satunya ngebentuk 'kertas'. "Karna kertas bisa ngebungkus batu!" jawabnya, memperagakan dengan mencengkram kepalan tangannya bagai mencengkram batu.

Kyuubi ber-heh, sinis. Dia majuin setengah badannya ke Naruto, masih duduk bersila. "Bego. Kalo cuman bisa ngebungkus doang sih belum bisa dibilang menang…"

_Oh, no…_ . Gaara bisa ngerasain aura kelicikan dari bocah satu itu.

"Eh, yang namanya batu itu ya… bisa bikin kertas bolong. Coba aja loe bentangin kertas, trus gue lempar tuh kertas pake batu. Pasti bolong deh. Karna yang namanya kertas tuh tipis, kalo batu… keras n tebal. Gimana pun juga, batu lebih kuat dari kertas."

"Hmm, iya juga ya…?" Naruto mulai manggut-manggut pelan, setuju. "Tu-tunggu dulu." Cegah Gaara. "Memang benar batu bisa membuat kertas jadi bolong, tapi itu kalau kamu memberikan Gaya ke batu itu."

"Hoo? Mo main Fisika ama gue…?" tantang Kyuubi, nyilangin alias ngelipat kedua lengan di dada. "Kalo gitu, gunting juga nggak boleh dibilang bisa ngalahin kertas, dong?" katanya, angkat alis. "Karna tanpa Gaya… gunting nggak bisa ngegunting kertas. Cuma bakal tegeletak begitu aja…"

"I-itu…" Gaara tertunduk, takluk. _Dasar orang yang nggak mau kalah!_

Kyuubi geleng-geleng mijit dahi, sok dramatis. "Aah~, permainan yang dilakuin anak kecil emang suka nggak logis, yaa…?"

"Kamu kan juga anak kecil…" gerutu bocah berambut merah di situ, pelan. "Haaa? Whaddja say?" tanya Kyuubi, merangkul pundaknya. "Yang benar 'what did you say'." Ralat Gaara, ngelepasin rangkulan tsb.

"Gue tau. Gue cuman ngomong apa yang gue mau, koq. N -Lho? Anak SD kelas satu sekarang udah diajarin kalimat tanya Bahasa Inggris macam itu ya? Bukannya masih dalam tahap pengenalan nama-nama benda? "

"Aku belajar sendiri. Pakai buku-bukunya Kankurou." Sekarang Kankuro sendiri udah kelas satu SMP. Sedangkan Temari kelas 3 SMP.

Kyuubi cuman angkat bahu n kembali beralih ke Naruto dengan devil-smirk nya. "So?"

"Uhh… iya, deh. Gue bakal ikutan Taekwondo…" sahutnya, terpaksa. Sang kakak ketawa-ketawa menang. Gaara ngehela nafas. Kalo gini mau nggak mau dia juga terpaksa musti ikut. Dia nggak mau kalo si Naruto sampe kenapa-kenapa selama latihan.

"Ngwaaaah~…" Naruto menguap lebar, nutup mulut. Ngantuk. "Baiklah. Sudah saatnya tidur." Ucap Gaara, tanggap. Doi ngebetulin letak bantal di belakang n membimbing anak tadi supaya berbaring.

"Eits! Tunggu!" Kyuubi ngerebut bantal yang nyaris ditidurin adeknya. "Masa jam segini udah mo tidur? Ayo main dulu."

"Kyuubi-kun… Narutonya sudah ngantuk…"

"Jangan pake –kun!" tudingnya. "Biarin aja dia tidur, kita main catur."

"Eeeeh? Nggak mau. Gue mau tidur barengan ama Gaara…" rengek Naruto, meluk lengan kiri sobatnya. Pandangan Gaara jadi melembut ngeliatnya, trus kembali serius ke Kyuubi. "Maaf, aku-."

"Main! Main! Pokoknya gue mau main!" seru bocah kelas 5 SD tadi, sebelum Gaara sempet menolak. Dia loncat-loncat di atas bed. "Ayo main!"

Kalo gini sih, Narutonya nggak bakal bisa tidur.

"Kyuubi-kun, jangan gitu. Naruto udah mau tidur."

"Bodo! Toh yang gue ajak main bukan dia, tapi elo!"

"Nggak mau! Gue nggak mau ditinggal! Gaaranya di sini aja! Tidur bareng gue~!" Naruto jadi makin erat megangin Gaara. "Diam! Gue perlu dia buat main!" Kyuubi misahin mereka, kasar. Dia ngedorong Naruto dengan keras, sampe jatoh dari bed.

'Brugh!'

"Aduh!"

"Naruto!" Gaara segera turun meriksa kepalanya yang kemungkinan benjol. "Uhh~… hiks…" Mata bocah blonde tsb mulai berkaca-kaca. "Saakiiit~…" dia nangis. Ngeliat itu, Kyuubi jadi ngerasa nggak enak. Dia emang anak yang kasar n suka mukul. Dia juga suka ngebikin anak lain nangis. Tapi, anehnya dia nggak suka ngeliat Naruto nangis. Dia jauh lebih suka ngeliat adeknya itu senyum or ketawa. Kalo mukul Naruto juga dia selalu ngurangin tenaga, nggak kayaq ke anak lain yang tanpa ampun. (*walau masih masuk kategori sakit*)

Tapi… suara jatoh barusan termasuk keras. Pasti sakit banget, tuh.

"Jangan nangis!" Kyuubi ikutan turun dari tempat tidur. "Jadi cowok jangan cengeng!"

"Ta-tapi… tapi… hiks… sakit~… hiks… huks…" Naruto nggak bisa nahanin air matanya. Gaara langsung menatap tajam ke si pelaku sambil terus mengelus kepala Naruto n menenangkannya. Kyuubi bales menatap tajam ke dia, trus ngeliat Naruto lagi. Anak itu masih aja nangis. Bocah bermata merah tadi pun ngalihin mukanya ke samping, ngerasa bersalah. Tapi, gengsi buat minta maaf.

"Ayo, Naruto…" Gaara membimbingnya kembali naik ke tempat tidur, n menyelimutinya. Anak cowok berambut pirang tsb masih nangis juga. Dia berusaha buat nggak bersuara terlalu kencang. Dia nggak suka dikatain cengeng!

Ngedenger suara isakan itu, bikin Kyuubi melompat naik ke bed, trus menarik selimut tebal yang baru dipasang Gaara. Masih berdiri.

Naruto kedap kedip ngeliatnya, kaget. Air matanya masih mengalir.

"He-hey!" Gaara protes n mo ngambil selimut itu balik, tapi Kyuubi ngedorong dia pake kaki, sampe jatoh terjerambab n terbaring di samping adeknya. Kemudian, sebelum anak itu sempat bangkit lagi, Kyuubi menunduk n duduk di atas Naruto sambil menggelitik kedua pinggangnya. "Ayo ketawa. Ayo ketawaaaa~…!"

"Ukh… khh~… haha~…"

Ngedenger suara tawa itu, bikin Gaara nggak jadi mencegah Kyuubi.

"Hh… haha… hahahaha!"

Naruto ketawa. Dia nggak nangis lagi!

"Geliiii! Kyuu, j-jangan. Geli! Ahahahahaha! G-geli, niiih!"

Pinggang Naruto emang ticklish banget. Dia gampang ngerasa geli. Kyuubi nyengir n makin menggelitikinya.

Gaara tersenyum damai ngeliat itu.

KucingPerak

Beberapa menit kemudian.

"Udahlah, Kushi-chan… nggak bakal ada apa-apa, koq…"

"Diam. Tadi gue denger suara ribut-ribut. Pasti si Ninetails ngegangguin mereka lagi, deh." Gerutu Kushina, kesal. "Elo balik aja ke kamar, gih! Nggak usah ngikutin gue." Katanya, ngibas-ngibasin tangan, nyuruh pergi.

"Aku ikut. Aku nggak mau sedetik pun ngelewatin waktu tanpamu, Kushi-chan."

"Mega-gombal!" (*Gombal sejuta kali lipat*). Padahal biasanya mereka juga sering 'pisah' koq. Karna pekerjaan. Bahkan Minato pernah sebulan lebih nggak pulang karna ada syuting di luar negeri.

Kushina ngebuang muka, ketus. Trus ngebuka pintu kamar sang bungsu.

Sepi.

Bahkan lampunya pun udah berganti ama lampu malam.

"Huh…? Padahal tadi gue denger-"

"Ssssh~…" Minato ngeletakkin jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya, minta diam. Lalu ia pun melangkah pelan supaya nggak nimbulin suara, mendekat ke arah tempat tidur yang keliatan bergumul. Kushina juga ngikutin.

Apa yang mereka liat di situ bikin keduanya terenyuh.

"So cuuute~…"

Naruto tidur terlentang di tengah, dengan Gaara yang tidur miring di sebelahnya. Tangan kanan mereka saling bergenggaman di dekat bahu. Sementara itu Kyuubi tidur di sebelah kiri Naruto. Lengan kirinya meluk bahu sang adik. Sedangkan yang satunya dibiarin gitu aja tergeletak di dekat kepala. Dia nggak pake bantal (*nggak suka*). Yang pake bantal cuman Naruto n Gaara. Sedangkan guling yang tadinya Kyuubi bawa terletak menempel di punggungnya.

Selimut keliatan berantakan, nyaris nggak dipake. Palingan cuma nutupin bagian lutut ke bawah. Itu pun sekali lagi cuma Naruto n Gaara doang. Kyuubinya tidur di atas selimut.

"Manisnya-manisnya-manisnya-manisnyaaaa~…" Kushina girly-mode: ON. "Naru n Watson Jr manis bangeet~… Kayaq malaikat kecil~". Minato tersenyum. "Kyuu-chan juga manis, tuh…" katanya, nunjuk dengan isyarat dagu.

"Ugh…" Kushina girly-mode: OFF. Wanita tadi ngelirik ke putra sulungnya, enggan. Emang sih, Kyuubi juga keliatan kawaii kalo lagi diem n tidur gitu. Tapi, dia nggak mau mengakuinya. Nggak kalo orangnya ada di sini. Meski tidur sekali pun. Gimana kalo tuh anak ternyata denger?

"… dia sih setan kecil."

Pria blonde di situ tertawa, kalem. "Bagus juga, kan? Para malaikat kecil yang akur kumpul ama setan kecil?"

"Iya, iyaaa…" Kushina kembali ngeliat mereka semua. "Mmmmm~, immuuuut~…" Dia menyatukan kedua tangannya, gemas. "Kayaq Flareon, Pikachu, n Ninetales~… "

"Ano… Kushi-chan, mereka bukan Pokemon…" Minato sweatdrop.

.

.

-END-

* * *

**Balesan review:**

* * *

KP: Hm, ini baru diupdate lho. Yang dulu itu nggak ada kata update coz dari awal emang langsung kuupload 2 chap sekaligus.^^

Gaya nulisku jadi beda? Lebih bagus n rapi? Ahaha! Arigato…

Hey~. Gaara tuh favoritku juga loh. Iya. Dia di sini emang termasuk karakter dari keluarga yang rada miskin (*kebanyakan yang kaya mulu! Bosen!*). Emang sengaja tuh. Heheh.

HaH masih bakal kuupdate koq. Tapi mungkin nggak bakal sesering dulu…

Kalo udah kecantol ama fic ini, fic yg HaH pasti ditelantarkan? Oho! Gak koq. Soalnya ini rada berhubungan ama yang itu.

Gak punya sodara kandung satu pun? Wah, anggep aja sohib2 u sbg sodara u. Kadang bisa juga lho yang namanya temen itu lebih berasa kayaq sodara ketimbang sodara kandung kita sendiri. ^^

Yeah, fic ini emang side-story nya HaH, yang sifatnya lebih ringan buat ngimbangin ketegangan di fic yg satu itu~

Untunglah Kyuu mudah luluh ama Naru? Oh, nggak koq. Dia anak yang nggak gampang luluh. Dia emang sayang ma adeknya itu, tapi bukan berarti dia gampang luluh lhoo… ^^

Yeah, emang. Kyuubi lah yang ngebikin Naruto suka ama Kamen rider n sebangsanya.

Ada pair gak di fic ini? Kalo bisa KyuuNaru? Whoa-whoa! Sori, aku gak ada berencana ngebikin pair incest di sini. Fic ini cuman bakal bersifat family brotherly friendship doang. Palingan pair yang ada tuh MinaKushi. Aku nggak akan masukin pair-pair yaoi di sini. Mungkin sih… (*smirk*)

Naruto-teen: Yak! Ajiannya si Kape keluar lagi deh. 'Mungkin'nya itu emang ngeselin bangetttt!

Naruto-child: Maksudnya Inses tuh apa? Trus Yaoi itu juga apa?

Naruto-teen: … (*diem*)

KP: Waah, ada yang ngerasa mirip ama Kyuu waktu kelas 5 neh. Heheh…

Sebenarnya Kushina itu lebih sayangnya ke Kyuubi? Wah, enggak koq. Nggak ada yang 'lebih'. Sebenernya dia menyayangi kedua anaknya sama besar.

What? Ada reviewers yang tetep nggak bisa nguasain MTK? IQnya 126? Kecil, ya?

Oh iya tuh! IQ 126 emang kecil! Kecil! Kuecciiiil bangetz! Chicche na~… so small~… ck, ck, ck…

Gaara: Oey, oey!

KP: Mwahahaha! Aku cuma lagi pengen bilang hal yang nggak diharapkannya, koq~ (*disiram reviewer yang bersangkutan*)

126 termasuk tinggi, lho. Meski nggak termasuk jenius, tapi termasuk cerdas. Syukuri aja. Aku yg 116 aja masih bisa ketawa ketiwi koq! (Jiah!). Heh? Maunya punya IQ 200an? Euleh-euleh…

"Syukuri dong apa yang loe punya! Jangan ngeliat ke atas mulu! Liat juga orang-orang yang nasibnya di bawah loe! Kalo suatu saat semua yang loe punya hilang, baru deh loe nangis!" (*nyolong kalimatnya sobat*)

KP: Gue nggak bakal nangis, sialan! Palingan ngamuk!

Gaara: Hey, hey, Kape… jangan bawa2 sobat loe di sini.

KP: Ahem!

Knapa yaaa? Yg namanya manusia tuh cenderung brpikir kalo org tuh pinter nggak pinternya dari sudut matematika? Padahal gak musti koq. Okelah kalo emang IQ u 126 tapi u tetep kesulitan dalam MTK. Aku bilang sih itu nggak aneh. (What?). Well, mungkin itu karna otak kiri (letak kalkulasi MTK) u nggak sebagus otak kanan u. Tapii… kurasa kemampuan spasial u bagus, deh. N pemahaman u kalo dalam bentuk gambar lebih baik.

Oya~… Mbah Einstein kemampuan otak kirinya dulu juga kurang, lhooo. Bahkan nggak cuma matematika, beliau juga lemah dalam bahasa. Tapi… konfigurasi spasial (dlm otak kanannya) hebat. Kalo soal macam dalil Pitagoras dalam Geometri, beliau bisa memahaminya dgn jelas. So, jadilah dia si jenius yang brpikir dalam bentuk gambar, tapi bisa ngungkapin gagasan2nya dlm matematika.

Yaaah~, sebenernya aku sendiri juga nggak suka MTK. Kalo ngerjain soal MTK, aku jarang senyum. Sama sekali nggak menikmatinya. Bahkan dulu pernah sampe nangis diajarin ama my Mom. Aah, beliau ngajarinnya rada keras, seh~. Kalo beliau jadi guru, mungkin murid2nya langsung pada kabur, tuh! (*di death-glare Mom*I'm sorry, Ma'am!). Tapi, kalo soal macam Geo, Bio, Sejarah, Bahasa, teori Fisika n Kimia… rasanya seru! Apa u juga mrasakan hal yang sama? If so, kita sejenis!

Kyuubi: Cukup! Cukup! Ntar makin panjang deh omongan loe…

KP: Dari temen2 anak bungsu yg u perhatiin, rata-rata jadi anak emas, toh? Hmm, kenyataannya nggak juga koq. Bagi sebagian keluarga, ada juga anak sulung yang dianak emaskan, coz mereka brpendapat kalo anak sulung lah yang paling bisa diandalkan nantinya n jadi penerus. Ada juga yang cenderung menganak emaskan anaknya yang paling pinter or cakep or berprestasi n gak peduli kalo tuh anak sulung pa bungsu. Tapi, ada juga yang menganak emaskan semua anaknya. Gak musti selalu bungsu…

Ternyata kulit tan Naruto gara2 keseringan main di luar? Ho-oh. Di fic ini kutulis gitu. Soalnya aku belum paham gimana teorinya ada manusia berambut pirang tapi kulitnya nggak putih. Kalo ngeliat orang rambutnya pirang tapi kulitnya gelap di jalan, aku pasti selalu berpikir kalo itu rambut hasil semir. Heheh. Oh, kalo ada reader yg bisa ngejelasin, tolong jelasin ya? Apa sebenernya emang ada manusia yg dari lahir berambut pirang tapi berkulit coklat? Setauku sih manusia berambut pirang or merah selalu berkulit putih. Makanya mereka rawan kena penyakit kulit… n gampang merah-merah kalo kena panas…

Naruto: Halah! Ini kan cuma fic! Nggak usah terlalu pake logika! Ntar warna rambut Sakura-chan juga loe tanyain, lagi!

KP: Jangan2 Kyuu udah punya feeling ke Gaara dari kecil? Hmm… untuk saat ini, feelingnya ke dia cuman bersifat superior kepada inferior, koq. Dia ngeliat Gaara sebagai anak yang asyik 'ditindas', that's all. (*grin*)

Romance MinaKushi nya kerasa banget. Ada apakah gerangan? Ahahaha! Ada apa yaaa? (*brtanya pada rumput yg bergoyang*)

Yak! Hasil testku waktu itu sukses, koq! Lumayanlah, nggak ada yg C+ ke bawah. Makasih doanya!

Kushina nggak pilih kasih, koq. Sekilas emang keliatannya begitu. Mungkin bisa dibilang dia tuh tipe orang yang cenderung bergerak sesuai dengan hukum ketiganya Eyang Newton kalo ngadepin anak-anaknya. Heheh. Tapi kalo ke yang lainnya (termasuk Minato) sih enggak…

Bikin juga kumpulan one-shot keluarga Uchiha? Umm… nggak janji deh. (*masih ilfeel ama Sasuke-shippuuden*)

Kyuubi umur segitu udah tau bahasa inggris yg kasar dapat dari mana? Oh, dia taunya dari film. Meski baru kelas lima, doi juga udah mulai suka nonton film2 bertema berat. Gak cuma yg ringan doang.

Bikin cerita khusus Kyuubi n tuntas abis rahasianya? Hmm… gimana ya? Eh, di sini juga kan banyak Kyuubinya? Cukup, toh?

Kyuubi ketemunya ama Itachi waktu kuliah, ya? Iya, tuh. N Naruto ketemu ama Sasuke waktu SMP…. Or …not? (*cengar-cengir gaje*)

* * *

C'ya!


End file.
